Disjointed, But Somehow Whole
by mayajane
Summary: this is about Derek and Chloe finally getting together and their life afterward,rated t but may go up for violence and language.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I have reread and changed some things, again. I am very aware of how ooc everyone is. No Simon isn't a rapist as some of you weren't clear, he just is abusive. Chloe is acting so strange because she is just now becoming Derek's Mate. This is a supernatural process in my fan fiction. Simon realizes this too. Hopefully this will make more sense now.**

_As dreams go this was the most disturbing._

_I wasn't me in the dream I was watching myself like an audience member in a movie. I was an actor, and so was Derek._

"_Chloe." he whispered. He was lying on his back and I was laying my head on his chest. Simon and Tori were there too, Tori looked like she was in pain and had ice on her stomach. Simon looked sad, but relieved._

"_I can't believe you killed him." Tori said. Killed him? Derek? No way. My heart pulsed in a painful way but I started paying more attention to myself. Andrew wasn't there and that was strange considering we were with him. I shouldn't know I'm dreaming, this is too real to be a dream._

"_I almost killed him, and its Simon's fault. Tell him not to piss me off anymore, or you could stop blackmailing me whenever you want." I said, but the sound of my voice was wrong, it sounded dead and upset._

"_Okay." She said with sarcasm, but she whimpered as she tried to stand._

_"Simon carry her inside. Now." I heard myself say and I was shocked. Why would I talk to Simon that way? Simon grunted and started towards her._

_"Don't trouble yourself Simon. I can-" She broke off with another whimper and slide to the ground, with her eyes squeaked tightly. Simon lifted her gently but she still moaned._

"_Sorry Tori next time I'll just punch you." I did this? Why would I say that if I hadn't? Gosh this is confusing. I heard myself sigh._

_"Chloe? What happened?" Derek said, while struggling to sit up. I saw my face and gasped. I had never seen that expression on anyone's face before. A twisted version of guilt, terror and pain. I was tear streaked and very pale. I looked older but that was because my face was tense with strain something I'd never really had to feel._

"_Are you tired?" I asked suddenly._

"_A ?" he asked suspiciously. I stared at him, but my voice was a low whisper._

"_I can't let go of you Derek."_

_Confusion swept across his face, he eyed my hand clutching his way too tightly._

"_What are you talking about?" I knew I wouldn't be able to convince him so I let go of his hand and he swayed and started to drop before I fastened my hand back on his. He kept his eyes closed tightly his hand resisting mine._

"_I'm sorry." I said sadly, and looked like I really was. Almost like it was eating away at me. I mean I would never want Derek dead, but why was I this upset? His hand squeezed mine and he sighed in defeat._

"_Come on and ill see if Tori will-"_

_"Don't worry about her, she fell asleep in my bed I'm taking Derek's. You guys share Chloe's room tonight or until this is fixed....." Simon said cutting me off mid sentence, but I nodded and pulled Derek with me to my room. I noticed I looked happier, but Derek looked dreadful, like he was sure something bad would happen._

_"When you say you can't let go of me...." Derek started to say but trailed off._

_"Skin to skin contact or you'll die....as dramatic as it sounds. I think I can fix it I just need to concentrate. That I can do while you're asleep. I can't even believe it happened." I said, adverting my eyes. He didn't say anything but seemed more relaxed as we entered my room. I frowned at the two twin beds on opposite sides of the room. I turned to Derek uncertainly._

"_Do you think you could move the beds?" he looked confused at first then nodded, but hesitated. I laughed and pulled him towards the first bed and slid my hand under the edge of his shirt so he could use both of his looked startled at first but moved the mattress onto the floor and went over to the other while I trailer at his side._

"_Are my hands clammy?" I asked curiously. I always hated clammy hands. It was gross. He chuckled causing his back to shake and my hand slipped and he fell to his knees before I could grab him again._

"_Damn it." I muttered and he looked at me like I was a disease._

_"Since when do you cuss?" he asked. Oh, I had hadn't I?_

"_Since I killed the-" I broke stunned to realize I was about to say the man I love._

"_Since I killed you." I said quickly before he realized I made a slip up. Derek looked sad and disapproving._

"_It wasn't your fault. It's not anyone's." he said when I was about to say then whose is it._

_I sank down to the mattress, pulling him with me._

"_How do you usually sleep on your side or back? I doubt you sleep on your stomach." I said, he actually laughed, but then he tensed._

"_What?" he shook his head and muttered 'side'. He leaned back closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep. I giggled. He shot me an irritated look._

_I turned onto my side so I was almost touching him. But I didn't want to hold his hand all night it might slip away so I put his hand on my waist under my shirt. He didn't say anything, but I sighed and moved closer to him._

"_Just one night Derek, now sleep." I commanded. He laughed but didn't make any sound for a long time. I was positive he was asleep so I tried to focus as hard as I could. I guess I basically felt his ghost. I was trying to find the weak spot that was making him so close to death. Then suddenly, while I was deep in concentration, Derek shot upright with a very loud,_

_"What the hell?" I scrambled for his hand before he could fall, and stared at him in shock and irritation. Then I looked at him uncertainly, had I hurt him?_

_"What? Did I hurt you?" I asked, panic in my voice because I had already hurt him closed his eyes and took seven deep breaths and then glared at me._

"_No you didn't, but don't do whatever you were doing." He hissed but he seemed uncomfortable puzzled over it trying to figure what I had done._

_"Oh!" I said and started laughing hysterically._

_"What?!" He asked surprised at my sudden laughter's couldn't stop laughing and Derek decided to wait until I was done. I actually laughed so hard I cried._

"_Okay Derek sorry I won't do it again. I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing." I said and tried to pull him back down to the bed, but he wouldn't budge._

_"Derek?" I said and looked at him questioningly._

_"Like I could sleep. Just pretend I'm not here." He said turned away, but still had my hand in his. Not that he had a choice. I tried to start where I left off without him knowing but it didn't work._

_"Chloe." he said his voice was uneven. I was surprised but continued ignoring him. The answer was here somewhere. I went further and further then suddenly I was pinned on my back and Derek was glaring down at me._

"_You are driving me crazy. Stop it." he said, he was breathing heavily and his eyes glinted with passion, now my breath got._

_Wow I didn't even want to think about what I did next. But I kissed him. I. kissed. Derek. That didn't make any sense but before I could think too much the vision blurred and shifted. It didn't feel like a dream at all, it felt ...real._

_I was on a bed, my hair was sticky and Derek was holding my hand tightly._

_"It'll be fine Chloe." He said his voice a strange calm, but still ...anxious. Then Simon was sitting in a corner behind me with his eyes closed, and he looked green._

_"You better hope so Derek or I swear I really will kill you." I said anger very plain in my voice. Derek laughed and squeezed my hand more tightly._

_Then I let out a horrible scream and everyone flinched._

"_It's okay doing great." I heard Tori say. I gaped when I saw her. She was pregnant, not too far but big enough to notice. Then everything came into a bigger focus. I was giving birth. To a baby. Oh god._

_I let out another scream and started crying._

_"It's fine Chloe."_

"_You did this. I hate you!!!" I screamed at Derek. Wow there. Derek did this? I suddenly felt nauseous._

_"Love you too." He said stunning me. Then I saw my hand clutching his making it a startling white. A diamond ring on my left hand and he had one too. We were married. I let out one more scream and then Tori gasped._

"_It's a girl. Oh god." The baby started crying and to my surprise she handed her to Derek._

_"Cassey." I whispered, Derek looked to me in surprise._

_"So much for Nathan." he said as if we had been thinking it was a boy the whole time._

_Simon came over now that the worst was over and slid his hands around Tori's waist._

"_I love you" he whispered into her ear. She smiled and leaned into his arms. Tori had a ring too. I noticed something else, we were all older. Derek had no acne, my hair was blond again and Simon and Tori were more mature looking and Tor's hair was longer. We were at least 20 years old._

"CHLOE?"

I jerked awake and looked into the eyes of Derek, Simon, and Tori.

"What was that?" Derek asked shock all over his face.

I felt tears pouring down my face, and I cleared my throat.

"Nothing." I whispered, and ran from the room. I was grateful no one followed, at least at first.

"Chloe." Of course it was Derek. It was always Derek

"I'm guessing I talked in my sleep." I said softly. I felt numb, like I had lost something in my essential makeup.

"Yea, you do. But all I heard is that Tori married Simon and you had a baby and Tori was going to. I missed the beginning." He said. I sighed in defeat.

"I noticed you skipped over the part where we were married. Go figure. I don't know why I would dream something like that, any of it." I said confusion all over.

"Yea I guess. It wasn't important." That stung and he saw me flinch but I was pass hiding what I was feeling. My emotions were all over the place and I didn't understand why I was so vulnerable.

"Of course not." I didn't bother keeping the pain out of my voice.

"Chloe. Don't mess with me."He had a hopeful look before it fell and was replaced with hurt.

"I'm not playing Derek. We were married. You loved me. I loved you. And we had a baby. No point in denying it. But it wasn't real. Just a dream or a nightmare." He cringed.

"But that would never really happen, you know that."

"Why not?" I said turning to him and staring intensely.

"No one would ever feel that way about me, especially you." I gaped at him in disbelief, and then I got angry.

"I always thought you were smart, but you've never said anything so stupid." I said venom in my voice. He looked hurt but I could see that nothing I could say would make him change his mind.

"Why do I come with you every time you Change? Why am I even here? Why am I telling you this? Why do I talk to you at all and tell you things I don't tell anyone else?"I asked him a tear escaping my eyes.

"Because you're nice." he said, shock in his expression.

"No Derek because I trust you, because I love you. Is it so hard to believe? But it's not important so forget it. It's obvious that you don't see it that way. That you _won't_ see it that way." I hissed and ran away.

I mean, I had never run like that in my life. I wanted to run back to him, but I wanted to never see him again at the same time. Two things impossible to compromise. My heartfelt hollow and I was angry for not realizing I loved him until now. I had been so blind, falling over my feet with Simon. Derek knew me better than Simon ever could. And before I knew it, I was sobbing. The most horrible sound, straight from the heart, a gut wrenching feeling. Derek might as well have been dead, and that thought just added to my sobs.

I don't know how long I sat there and cried. Maybe 15 minutes or maybe hours, but I heard footsteps behind me and then I was lifted to my feet. I knew it was Derek. He would have felt bad, but he couldn't make me feel better. He couldn't pretend he loved me no matter how much I wanted him to. He tilted my chin up and looked at me sadly. He saw the tears running down my face, and pain flashed in his green eyes. I always loved his eyes. He had a few flaws, but none of them were his fault, and they made him beautiful in my eyes. I started sobbing again and he pulled me closer, so I was sobbing on his chest. We sank to the ground, my sobs stronger than before basically was lying in his lap and soon enough drifted to sleep.

_I thought the first dream was disturbing. I was wrong. This was even worse. I saw myself kicking Tori in the stomach harder than possible. She groaned and doubled over clutching herself. The images flickered, but one stood out the most. Derek, falling to his knees in pain, staring at me in horror. My expression was reflecting the pain and grief inside. In that moment I really thought I had killed him. In that moment it all clicked together. I loved him and now he was gone and I could never tell him. The dream wasn't disturbing anymore. It was my own personal hell._

Then I jerked awake.

"I've never seen anyone cry in their sleep." Derek's voice said. I whimpered in relief and realized I had fallen asleep in his arms. It was pitch black out.

"I was crying?" I asked, but my voice was hoarse coughed and cleared my throat and tried to climb out of his arms, but he kept me there.

"Yes you were crying. What did you see?" he asked. I hesitated than decided he already knew most of it anyway.

"I killed you. At least it I thought I did. It wasn't gross though. I just ripped your soul from your body. I was fighting with Tori and Simon and you walked out to see what was going on and you just fell to your knees. You were looking at me like it was my fault, and it was." I babbled, and gave more information than I meant to. Those words just made me sound pathetic.

Derek's pov

I didn't know what to believe. How could she love me? It wasn't possible, I shouldn't even consider it. But I was hoping. I loved her, I really did. I could never tell her, but there wasn't any other explanation for what I was feeling right now.

"Chloe. You know that would never happen." I said trying to stop her tears. I had never seen her cry. I didn't like it.

She pulled away from me and I let her go reluctantly.

"Chloe it's not a big problem. You haven't done anything." I said. I didn't want to see her tears, they hurt me to.

"That not why I'm crying Derek, did you not listen to a word I said back there?" she snapped but her eyes were filled with pain. A pain that I had caused. I stood up and she looked up to me.

I pulled her to her feet.

"This isn't you Chloe. You're stronger than this. You've never left anything bother you. Even when you're father put out articles in the paper. I know you wanted to go find him, but you didn't. You knew it would only make things worse. You're stronger than this." I said. I couldn't stand to see her this way.

"I've never had my heart broken Derek. How would you know if I was strong enough for this?" she said jerking away from my touch.

I didn't realize I was gaping at her.

"Come on. You're smart, did you think you could say you didn't love me and that it wouldn't hurt me?" she said looking amused but still angry and hurt.

"When did I say that, Chloe?" I asked her. Sure I hadn't said I loved her but I hadn't said I didn't either. I saw surprise and hope flash in her eyes but it vanished quickly, more hurt replacing it.

"Derek, don't play games. If you loved me you would have say so. You didn't, so you don't." she said softly. Her was voice regretful. I grabbed her hand and she looked at me warily. I was angry. How could she think this?

"Chloe you're smart too. You shouldn't be thinking that." I said my voice dangerously low. I needed to calm down. But she moved closer to me, getting angry herself.

"How would I know what you think and feel? I can't read your mind Derek!" she yelled accusingly. I growled.

"Don't pretend Chloe. You know more about me than Simon does. There are a bunch of reason why you should know what I think and feel."

She looked so furious I thought she would try and hit me, even though it would hurt her more than me. Instead, she kissed me. I didn't even see it coming, and I definitely didn't know why my hands pulled her closer and sighed as she wrapped her hands around my neck.

CHLOE'S POV

My hands slid around his neck and I felt myself hit a brick wall, but I was oblivious to the sting of it. I moaned a little as Derek pressed closer to me. His hands had wound around my waist and were squeaking hard enough to leave bruises. I was sure I would have many of them. Then he suddenly pulled away, he looked stunned. I felt the urge to laugh, but I figured he would get angry again. He was so shocked.

"I didn't think you believed me." I said slowly not wanting to make him angry, but I had anyway.

"Don't look at me like that." he snapped.

"Like what?" I asked confused.

"Like I'm a time bomb ready to explode." Wow nice metaphor. I laughed, and he growled again,then stiffened.

"Simon do you need something." Derek said. He was up against me, but we weren't kissing anymore. He pulled away from me and I disentangled myself from him.

"Sorry but Tori is freaking out, and locked herself away, and I doubt she'd talk to me. Maybe you could talk to her Chloe." He was speaking very strangely, like he was sure he had imagined what had happened. I was angry again.

"Don't act like you care about Tori, Simon. I know you could care less." I said started towards the front door but Simon stepped in front of me. I stared at him shocked.

"When did you start talking that way to me?" he asked.

"When I saw how much you hated her. You're nice to me Simon, but your horrible to her." He looked shocked and hurt, but anger also flashed in his eyes.

"Whatever, Chloe." I stalked away, but it was easy to overhear them argue.

"Derek....you can't possibly _like her!?_" Simon said. Derek remained completely silent.

"Why were you kissing her than?" Simon yelled.

Derek growled.

"She kissed me. I wasn't just going to slap her around like you do with all the girls Simon. I haven't forgotten Hayley and Nicole."

Simon slaps girls around? I always got the clingy stalker vibe from him; I just couldn't place it until now.

"You didn't look like you minded feeling her up." Simon said.

"Shut up Simon. Just because she hasn't let you in her pants doesn't mean you can blame it on me. Take it out on a wall or something." Derek said.

"How do you know I haven't? She is playing you Derek. Don't fall for it." Simon said. I wanted to go slap him senseless for telling these lies.

"I never do Simon. Leave it, the only reason I talk to her is because she's nice." Derek's footsteps rounded the corner and he was right behind me.

"Is that what he was after? He just wanted to get in my pants? As you so nicely put it." I sneered.

"Yep. Aren't you supposed to be talking to Tori?" I glared at him.

"I will later. she wants to think, right now I think I'll go kill Simon." I said moving towards the alley way, but he caught my shoulders stopped me.

"That's illegal." he said with a smirk.

"So is slapping girls around and paralyzing guys. I'll join the club of delinquents." I hissed. He dropped my shoulders liked they had burned him.

"Fine, go kill him." He said and started to pull away but I grabbed his hand.

"You think I shouldn't? I think I know what's going on. How many of Simon girls came running to you?" Derek closed his eyes and tried to pull away, but I just kept moving closer.

"About half? Maybe all of them? Some girls just can't resist messing up family."

"You would know that from experience." Derek growled.

"Indirectly. My friends......loved screwing brothers. It was practically a sport." I bluffed, but I was to infuriated with anger to care.

"But you don't? Likely story, all Simon girls came to me for help." he stated clearly.

"Help with what?" I said teasingly.

"Their perspective on life. I convinced every one of them not to tell. And we kept moving away."

"Simon's a rapist isn't he?" I whispered.

"No. He just loses his temper. it's the magic I think. He's never seriously hurt any of them." but I could hear the lie in that.

"That's better, and he's never getting in my pants." I said trying to pretend none of this bothered me at all.

"Sure tell me that in a few days." I pressed closer against him, so I could see him better.

"I think I'll be busy." I said

"Really doing what?"

"_You_ probably." Simon's voice cut in. I rolled my eyes and pulled Derek into the house. Derek's hand wasn't responsive, but I wasn't taking no for an answer.

"Derek." I said in a venomous voice. He didn't resist.

"She is possessive, isn't she?" Simon stage-whispered to Derek.

I hissed and pulled Derek further into the room.

"Good night, Simon." I said without meaning them. He could tell that and glared at Derek.

"you gonna choose a girl over me? your own brother? and for her?!" Simon asked.

My hand loosened on Derek's. He would never choose me over Simon. Never. Derek shot me a look. I'm sure pain and fear twisted through my expression. Simon just looked smug. Derek's hand slipped from mine and he stepped away. He caught my eye and flinched at what they held. I never realized just how much it would hurt to have him willingly reject me. Give me up. To know I wasn't good enough for him, it caused me a pain I was not ready for. It left all my defenses down and Simon and Derek could plainly see what it did to me. How much it hurt. I backed away numbly, almost blindly. I felt a wall hit me and I slid down it, clutching my torso tightly to try and close the whole being punched throw my chest. I couldn't bare their stares but I couldn't find the muscles to close my eyes. I stared at Derek, memorizing his face. He looked panicked and that triggered a response from me.

Was someone using magi on me? This couldn't possibly be a normal reaction for being rejected.

"I'm fine." I sounded detached and the words were separated strangely. Derek walked toward me and I flinched as he knelt down to my level.

"What's wrong Chloe?" I just stared at him, his face, and his eyes. How did I ever think he was nasty and horrible? I loved him more than I had any right to. I didn't deserve his concern. He was better than me, and I wasn't good enough for him.

"I fine." I repeated looked for Simon. He stood staring at my face, in horror.

"Simon." I said he came closer. When he knelt down next to Derek I locked eyes with him.

"Why can't you share?" my words sounded as before ....distant from each other....separate like they didn't want to form the sentence. Simon paled. Something was wrong with me. I should be worried about Tori, and how we were going to stay safe. Not about this pointless feeling.

"I can Chloe. I can." he promised.

"But it's too late. You didn't share when it mattered the most. It doesn't anymore." My voice sounded dead even to me. I had no idea this would happen. Derek helped me to my feet, his touch sending pointless, hopeless shivers of pleasure through me. I jerked away from his touch falling into Simon. He threw me back into Derek and I didn't have the strength to pull away.


	2. Chapter 2

"Chloe? Are you okay?" Derek asked, but I remained silent. I wasn't prepared for this, after losing him once I should have been. I didn't realize how much you could hurt, without dying. I tried to pull away but he held me there with no escape.

"Simon? I'll deal with this go check on Tori." Derek said, and pulled me into an empty room.

"I didn't know this would happen Chloe. I'm still not sure what is happening. Tell me how I can fix it."

I shook my head, trying to refuse him. I didn't want that stunning realization again. The pain and loss to come rolling back. He placed his hands on the side of my face, and tears started slipping out of my eyes silently.

"I can't Derek. I can't." I tried to pull away again but he was just too strong.

"Chloe? Do you love me?" he asked hesitantly. my god hadn't I made that clear.

"Yes. I do but..." I didn't get to finish my sentence, because Derek crushed his lips against mine and my will crumpled. I responded energetically and he gasped in surprise, but I was so elated. So happy, it was impossible to be sad in that moment. My arms wrapped around his neck and stayed there. His hands wound around my waist and we were locked in an embrace until the door burst open.

"What the hell is going on in here?!" Simon's voice rang out. Derek jumped away from me. I just stared at him and he stared at me.

"Derek?" Simon said, but Derek was still staring at me. I was sure want and hope were plastered on my face.

"I'm coming Simon. Go wait out there." Derek ordered never taking his eyes off me. I moved closer to him when the door shut.

"Derek?" I asked uncertainly.

Derek moved down to his knees and I followed. He scooted closer and he was towering over me.

"Why didn't you just say that before?" he asked and I leaned away a little frightened, but he leaned with me and was hovering over me.

"I didn't think it would have mattered." I breathed, surprised by his closeness. He came closer and I reached for him, more sparks exploded when he kissed me. I never knew kissing could be like this. It wouldn't be like this unless I was kissing Derek. He pulled away and lifted himself off me.

"I'll be right back." and he left, just like that. I was a little ticked, but happy I finally had what I wanted. I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.

_"DAMN IT! Why the hell are you guys doing this?" I spun around and saw myself sitting beside Derek resting my head on his shoulder half asleep when Simon bounded in screaming. Derek pushed me away and stormed out. I was still throwing off the sleepiness when Simon started questioning me._

_"Chloe? I know I can trust you, but when you do stuff like that it... I don't know what but I really don't like it. At all. Were married! I mean I think we are right?" Simon ranted. No! I could never marry Simon, but sure enough we both had the rings._

_"I wasn't doing anything wrong Simon. I'm completely over Derek and the same with him. Were just buddies. I swear." but only I could hear the lie in my voice. Simon relaxed and I kissed him softly on the cheek and promised him it would be alright. The vision shifted and I was walking down some stairs in the dark. I stepped down the last one and slipped. I would have done a face plant if strong arms hadn't grabbed me. I saw a smile stretch across my face and my arms grabbed dares hands._

_"Hey." I saw something glinting in the moonlight. My ring. I was still married to Simon. Derek said nothing just pulled me towards the door._

"_Come on." I said almost running into it._

_"Chloe? Careful" he said with a smile and we were out the door. I was confused. Where were we going? And why were we alone at night? Derek hand was warm in mine and we walked about four blocks before we came to an abandoned apartment. It was very familiar to us. Derek pulled me in and kissed me softly on the mouth. I smacked his arms and said," Derek we can't do this anymore." he smiled not phased and sent kisses down my neck and ran his hands over my body, setting me on fire. I finally realized what was happening. I was having an affair with Derek. God what was wrong with me? Why didn't I just marry Derek?_

_"Derek...stop." I said but he didn't. I didn't really want him to either. My hands lifted up his shirt and pressed myself against him._

"_I love you." I whispered he smiled._

_"Then leave him. You don't even love him." I sighed and pulled him over to the bed._

"_I can't Derek. You know that. You know what would happen. You would fight. He would try and hurt you or......or." I trailed off panicked. He kissed my forehead softly._

"_Fine Chloe but this is the last time were doing this. It's me or him. You can't have both." I nodded and kissed him and he pulled off more cloths..._

I woke up screaming. How could I do that!? ..... It didn't make any sense. It was very dark and I heard someone scream. Tori. I got up and opened the door. Simon was standing next to her and she was crying.

"What happened?" I asked and she whimpered.

"Derek left." I froze and denied what she said.

"He told me to tell you he was sorry. That he would be back in one month and that he loved you both." I sank to the ground and studied her face.

"He's gone?" she nodded and passed out from the pain in her ribs, but I was barely aware of it. Derek was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

It's been two weeks since Derek left. It has been really hard not seeing him and having him yelling at me or his normal scowl glaring at me, but I really miss having his shoulder to lean on. But I have an even worse problem right now. Apparently Derek's dad was right. Saliva is what infects you. I still don't regret kissing Derek but I'm not happy to be going through this alone. Simon wouldn't be able to handle it and Tori wouldn't even care. Derek would. I needed him and he wasn't here. I've changed twice since Derek's been gone. I can't believe he doesn't scream in agony every time. I sob for hours after it's over, but only because I'm scared...terrified that Simon will find out and try and hurt me. He has no relation with me. He hasn't ever been excepting over Derek's condition, just excepting of Derek himself. I stood up and put my clothes back on and started back towards the house. I'm angry. How could he leave me? Tori said he would be back in a month, and that suddenly is all I'm looking forward to. Maybe by then I'll be strong enough to beat the hell out of him.

"Chloe? Did you sleep at all last night?" Simon asked me. I sighed in defeat.

"Not really. I had a lot on my mind." I said staring into my breakfast.

"He'll be back soon. I know he will. If he isn't we'll go after him." Simon promised. I winced but remained silent. It wouldn't do any good to argue with him. Simon had been in a state of shock ever since he left and I felt bad for him, Derek always protected him and now he's gone and he didn't even say goodbye. I must have been deep in thought, because I was crushing my spoon and it snapped in half. Simon looked up from the paper to trace the sound. I coughed and said I was getting a shower, making sure to drop the spoon into the garbage. Closing the door behind me, I undressed and turned the light off. I loved taking showers in the dark; it was relaxing. The werewolf gene was working wonders for my body. I know longer looked like a Barbie doll in Wal-Mart. I looked older, like a woman. The thought made me smile. I liked being beautiful and strong. Especially strong. The hearing was finally kicking in and I wasn't sure I liked it. If I was asleep in my room and Simon turned over I could hear it. How did Derek ever sleep! I stepped out of the shower and turned the light on to get dressed. I almost screamed when I saw Derek standing at the door.

"Derek!" he smiled at me.

"Not exactly, I'm not dead. I don't think so... I don't know where I am. But I don't think...oh no...Chloe you have to get Simon and Tori and leave. Don't trust Andrew. If they don't listen get out yourself. I love you." I stared in shock as he disappeared on the spot. I just saw his ghost. But he said he wasn't dead! A tear slipped down my face and I dressed quickly and ran to my room. I needed a duffel bag. Tori probably had one, and sure enough under her bed was a black cheerleader one. I grabbed and started stuffing my cloths in it. My bank card was in my shoe. I paused and shoved the bag under the bed. I didn't have to leave just yet. I slipped back down the stairs feeling like a criminal. I couldn't tell them, they'd never believe me. Simon worshipped Andrew, ever since Derek left.

"Chloe!" I let out a terrified yell and almost tripped down the stairs. I should have fallen, but thanks to my newly acquired reflexes I got and right myself making Simon do a double take after a rushed apology.

"Wow you were fast. Anyway I need to talk to you." I sighed silently. I could guess what he wanted. I'd been distancing myself from Simon hoping he'd get the hint, apparently not.

"I don't know I'm kind of-"

"CHLOE! DID YOU TAKE MY BAG?" Tori called down, and made my face the perfect mix of confusion and irritation. I didn't want them to know I was leaving.

"NO!" I yelled and turned back down the stairs.

"Chloe wait I need to talk to you!" Simon called after me, but I pretended I couldn't hear him.

I felt arms grab me and spin me around when I came to a stop in the kitchen.

"Listen to me." he yelled and I glared at him.

"Sorry, but you've been avoiding me." He said.

"Exactly, meaning I don't want to talk." I stated sarcastically.

"I love you. There I had to say it. You owe me at least an answer after leading me on." I closed my eyes and wished the floor would swallow me up.

"I'm sorry Simon but I don't feel that way about you." I said with my eyes closed. He laughed bitterly.

"Its Derek isn't it? I should have known when I finally found the girl I want he would step in and take her. I surprised he didn't take you with him."

My eyes snapped open and I shoved him into the living room.

"Derek? What about him? That he led me on? That he wanted a play toy and I was just available? Maybe, but don't you dare say I love anything. I don't care about Derek at all!" Simon had turned pale in fear and shock. He tripped over a cord and I just let him fall. I was too angry to even help him I stalked out of the room.

Two weeks later.

"Simon!"I called.

"WHAT?" he snapped.

"Did you take my sweat shirt? I had it yesterday."

"Nope, ask Tori."

He left without a bye or see ya later. I felt bad about turning him down before but I couldn't help that I was in love with his absent brother. I was now maybe as tall as Derek and just as strong though you couldn't tell that by looking at me. My hair was so long I was thinking about cutting it off, but most of all I was ready for Derek to come home. I wanted to show him just how strong I really was, but I wanted it to be a surprise. I could recognize the scent of him now when I walked into his room. I would smell him for a few miles away if the wind was blowing. I'd completed the change last night. It was wonderful after I was a wolf. It felt as natural as being human. But no I was afraid of Derek's reaction. I hope he comes back soon.

Hopefully I'll be ready.


	4. He's Back

**"Chloe, I need some help!" I groaned when Tori called out from our room. She had fallen down the stairs the other day, and sprung her ankle. And now Simon and I were her slaves.**

**"What do you need Tori?" I called back, a little upset, but for no reason.**

"**I need to go to the bathroom!" I hung my head back and rubbed my eyes before heading up the stairs. Tori knew what I was now. That's why she is asking me for everything and not Simon. I'm super strong, as she put it, when I yelled at her to ask Simon. **

**After Tori was back in her bed I sat down next to her and put my head in my hands. I would have to change again soon. I was so HOT! I had already taken a cold shower this morning, and it hadn't helped at all.**

**"You okay, Chloe?" she asked. I nodded and jumped up from the bed.**

**"What the hell?" I heard Simon say from down stairs.**

**"Shh. I just wanted too..." I froze when a voice answered Simon. Derek. I growled causing Tori to look at me in alarm.**

**"He's here." I mumbled and she paled, but looked excited.**

**"Please rip him to pieces." she said and I grinned maliciously.**

**"Oh, I will." I ran out the door and down the stairs.**

"**I'm sorry- oh god." Derek said when I came into view. I was so tired earlier I hadn't smelt him coming. God, I'm so stupid.**

**"Sorry?" I repeated. He paled and started stuttering. I laughed and told Simon to leave.**

**"Chloe I don't want you to get him upset now okay." he said.**

**"ME GET HIM UPSET?" I screamed and Simon covered his ears and finally went to stand on the other side of the room.**

**"Oh my god Chloe, how?" he asked.**

**"Do you know how much I hate you right now? How much I've gone through since you did this to me?" I asked in a very soft voice so only he could hear. His eyes narrowed dangerously, signaling his anger. He stepped forward and there was barely a foot between us. When he reached out a hand I caught it and threw him into the couch next to Simon.**

**"Do not touch me." I hissed. **

**Simon looked terrified. I hated scaring him but I was so furious with Derek, for leaving me, for hurting me, and for not helping me through this. He should have been there. He should have.**

**Derek was grinning, how could he be grinning? He jumped up faster than I had ever seen him and grabbed my waist. I tried to struggle away and managed to kick him in the gut. I twirled gracefully out of his arms and tried to kick him again, but he caught my foot thrusting it upward causing me to flip in the air. I landed on my feet and crouched down to knock his feet out from under him. Derek had already raced to the stairs after blocking me. He was standing on the landing gasping, holding his side. So I had kicked him hard enough. I took the steps four at a time and threw him into the wall there glaring at him with hostility that was so new to me. Derek was still half grinning at me, his eyes a little wary. I pushed him into the wall harder and the wariness disappeared from his eyes replaced by something else that made my stomach turn. He smiled knowingly, and it was too much for me. Without thinking about it I reacted by pushing him over the landing and he fell into the glass coffee table making it shatter.**

**"Oh my GOD!" Simon yelled and I saw Tori limping to her doorway.**

**"Way to go, Chloe." Tori whispered to herself. **

**Derek was groaning and trying to roll out of the glass. I jumped over the railing and landed safely on my feet in front of him.**

**"Now are you sorry?" I asked tears streaming freely down my face. I wasn't the least surprised when he jumped to his feet and crushed his lips against mine violently. I knew I should push him away ,but I pulled him closer and he slid his hands around me pulling his mouth away from mine and I rested my head on his chest, crying into his shirt. We sank to the ground not even feeling the glass beneath us.**

**I distantly heard a door open and felt a rush of cold air.**

**"Hey, what happened to my coffee table?" Andrew asked in a confused voice.**


	5. Chapter 5

**chapter 5**

**i must have fallen asleep in Derek's arms, because suddenly i was dreaming.**

_**"why didn't you say anything?" Simon said, but he looked sad and angry.**_

_**"I- I -I didn't know how to Simon. I'm sorry." i was terrified of Simon. he stepped forward and pinned my wrist against the wall behind us.**_

_**"Simon let me go." i said the panic very clear in my voice.**_

_**"No. i don't think i will. You're supposed to love me Chloe. And you will." **_

_**Simon's hands yanked me forward and threw me down on the concrete.**_

_**"Whats going on?" i heard Derek's voice yell out. Hope sprung up before i felt something smash into my rib cage. I'm sure everyone heard the scream i let out when the pain came after the blow.**_

_**" I'm sorry did that hurt?" Simon kicked again, but when he was going for a third he was stopped.**_

_**"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO HER?" i heard Derek yell holding Simon still.**_

_**"let go of me Derek." Simon hissed. i tired to sit up but ended up sinking back to the ground with a loud whimper.**_

_**"I said LET GO OF ME!" Simon yelled so loud it had my ears ringing. i heard a crash and opened my eyes to see Derek laying in a pile of broken boxes. Simon's footsteps echoed as he ran away.**_

_**Derek wasn't moving. that couldn't have killed him right?My heart pulsed painfully and i redirected my thought. He was knocked out. i crawled over to him, my side screaming the whole way.**_

_**he had a few cuts but i didn't see anything dramatic. it didn't look like he would wake up anytime soon so i closed my eyes and fell asleep to his uneven breathing**_

**the dream shifted and i was a different me.**

_**"It's time to wake up Chloe." Derek called from a distance.**_

_**i just rolled over and hid under the covers of my blanket. i heard his footsteps come and then felt the weight of the bed shift as he climbed on. i tensed waiting for his yelling,but it never came and i felt his hands pull back the sheet.**_

_**"Honey i know your tired but Cassey is up and Simon will be here soon." he whispered into my ear. i rolled over to look at him. He was.....beautiful, but i didn't have time for my thoughts because he kissed me lightly on the forehead and my pulse accelerated. he smiled, probably hearing it and kissed my mouth just as lightly. i sat up and didn't let him pull away.**_

_**"Cassey?" he mumbled against my lips and i sighed.**_

_**"Fine. You always have an excuse anyway." i said and started towards the door. he grabbed my waist.**_

_**"For a good reason. now lets hurry Chloe." he said. i didn't reply and headed toward Cassey's room. i always smiled after i saw her pink filled room. Everything was pink, including her.**_

_**"Cassey?" i said smiling when Derek came and sat next to me.**_

_**"Mommy?" she asked turning over to look at me.**_

_**"come on Uncle Simon is coming." she looked over at Derek and reached for him.**_

_**"Carry me daddy?" she asked making him laugh. i smiled at the rare sound that only she could bring.**_

**i jerked up right and gasped looking around the room. Derek's figure was in a chair next to the bed but i skipped past him looking for anyone else. The room was empty. i scooted away from Derek trying to solve the conflicting emotions. I had to keep telling myself that we didn't have a little girl and that Derek would never ever be a dad.**

**"Chloe? are you okay?" i flinched at the worry in his voice.**

**"I-I-I'm fi- fine." i couldn't control my stupid stutter even now.**

**"Tell me about her." i froze and jumped out of the bed. he didn't let me get to the door and i was thrown backwards, thankfully landing back onto the bed. i tried to get up but of course he pinned me down.**

**"Chloe. come on just tell me what she was like." I didn't like this Derek. i wanted the one who yelled and didn't care what happened to anyone except Simon. This Derek was new and i didn't know how to act around him. Derek was just too different.**

**"She was beautiful." i whispered, tears already streaming down my face. i could remember her perfectly.**

**"She had a bunch of black curls and your eyes. We loved her." i said and he listened intently.**

**"We were waking her up because 'Uncle Simon' was coming. she asked you to carry her down the stairs because she was half asleep still." i shut up and laid my head back against the pillow. Derek still had my wrist pinned down, and i could feel bruises forming. i opened my eyes and looked at him, expecting to find him staring at the floor. but he was looking at me.**

**"Thank you Chloe." he whispered and let go of my hands but was still laying with me. I didn't want him to leave either. i wrapped my arms around him and laid my head on his chest for the second time.**

**"I ruined your shirt didn't i?" he laughed and hugged my back.**

**"I'm so sorry Chloe. i didn't know. i didn't even think. But i remembered where my father was. i had to find him." i gasped and pulled back to look at him.**

**"You found him?" Derek shook his head but didn't seem said about it.**

**"i found a note."**

**"I'm COMING IN!" Simon's voice rang threw the door and Derek started to pull away but i didn't let him.**

**"Whatever." he said smiling at me as Simon walked in.**

**"wow. umm.... okay. Anyway what happened down there? Andrew is so pissed about his table and i didn't know what to tell him. did Chloe have an adrenalin rush or something."**

**"i cant believe he hasn't figured it out." i said. **

**"I'm what Derek is Simon. A werewolf."**

**Simon's jaw dropped and fear and hatred spun across his face.**

**"Well doesnt that complicate things?" he said and left the room.**


	6. Chapter 6

**chapter 6 LOST........ come on guys REVIEW!**

**i didn't really care too much about what Simon thought of me, or what i was now.I had Derek now, that's all i needed. It was all i ever needed. Derek was more upset however at Simon's behavior and i guess i could understand that. After all Simon was all Derek had before i came along. Sometimes i wonder if maybe he would have been better off without me, but i was too selfish to think about leaving him and making nice with Simon. Of Simon wanted to be a stuck up jackass i certainly wasn't going to stop him. **

**i was laying in Derek's arms, and we were watching some movie i wasn't paying attention too. i was busy thinking, but we both heard it when a gun shot exploded in the silence of the night. Simon and Tori had gone to bed almost three hours ago. i shot up a little confused.**

**"what was it?" i asked Derek. He grunted and we listened harder for a second shot. It never came, but we still were tense the rest of the night.**

**the second shot came at about 5 am and it scared the hell outta me. It was much closer and i heard Tori turn restlessly in her bed upstairs. Much too close.**

**"Derek!?" i whispered urgently. he nodded still half asleep and we tip toed to the back door. We both ducked just in time as a shot shattered the glass of the door.**

**"Edison Group? it looked like Davidoff." Derek nodded in agreement, but i somehow couldn't picture Davidoff with a gun let alone shooting it.**

**"Simon and Tori. Andrew must have realized-" my sentence was cut off when another window was shattered.**

**"We have to get away from these windows." i muttered and made a run for the stairs with Derek close behind me. Derek dashed into his and Simon's room and i ran for mine and Tori's.**

**" TORI! get up now." i screamed grabbing the duffel bag i always kept ready. she turned and kept on sleeping. They must have seen us moving through the window because the shot at it causing the glass to scrap the undersides of my arms as i protected my face.**

**Tori was wide awake now and cussing at the cut on her ran out the door with jacket and shoes on.**

**"Simon the duffel bag. Chloe you guys alright?" he was whispering but i could hear.**

**"yea I'm gonna get Andrew!" me and Tori turned the knob on his door and it clicked open.**

**"Andrew?!" he wasn't there. the room was empty. A feeling of unease sank into my gut and i pulled tori the other way out the door.**

**"Where do you think you're going?" i flinched when Andrew's voice snapped behind us. **

**"away from you." i said putting tori behind me even though she could probably fend for herself.**

**He laughed and i heard Derek calling for me but it was too low for anyone but me to hear.**

**"Andrew is here. help." i muttered and Andrew looked confused at first.**

**"oh yes Derek is around? i would rather not get near his teeth....." i smiled in satisfaction.**

**"what about mine?"**

**"what about yours?" **

**i laughed and Tori looked at me like i was insane, maybe i was. i heard Derek and Simon come up behind us.**

**"Mine are just as dangerous as his. maybe more because i have no idea who you are. i wont hesitate. i swear." i hissed enjoying his look of surprise and fear. It disturbed me that i was enjoying this, but i shoved the thoughts away and focused on Andrew.**

**"Well Derek i guess i don't have to ask how this happened. i always wondered what Kit saw in a monster like you." Andrew pulled a bulky item out of his jacket pocket. i pushed Tori into the hallway when i realized what it was. i however did not have time to run before i was shot in the leg. i gasped and ripped the banister of the wall. i was surprised and terrified but it slammed into Andrew and he swayed, but to my disappointment he didn't fall. he shot again and i saw Simon fall beside Tori. he was fine, but i was searching for his brother, the love of my life, and i finally found him. i pushed my self to my feet, trying not scream as the bullet lodged into my leg moved around. Derek was on the other side of the hallway, but he couldn't come without risking the shots from Andrew. my eyes were only for him. i needed him right here next to me.**

**he ducked down and ran. three shots came loud and clear. they riddled them selves in his arm stomach and his thigh. i watched in horror as he fell to his knees then collapsed onto the carpet.**

**"NOOOOOOO!!!!" My scream shattered the silence that followed. i wanted to run to him but i was frozen in place. i heard a distant thud. i unfroze and raced to his side. i couldn't even tell if he was breathing. my heart throbbed, and my breathing became ragged as i looked and Derek's still form.**

**"Chloe. Davidoff will be coming we have to go." it was Tori next to me.i didn't listen to her.**

**"Derek? Derek wake up come on you have to come with us.....DEREK!" i was yelling at him desperately. Simon put a hand on my shoulder and sank to the ground next to me.**

**"Derek?" he said, the muted agony and confusion all over his face. Derek couldn't be dead it wasn't possible.**

**"WE HAVE TO LEAVE!" tori screamed i finally realized the danger and looked around.....listening. i didn't have to wait long. the last standing window shattered to pieces and i yanked Simon to his feet. **

**"COME ON!" Tori screamed pulling me and Simon down the hallway. i looked back at the man i loved laying on the hallway floor. hes still hadn't moved.**

**"Derek im so sorry. i love you." i turned my back and ran down the stairs after them, hearing the shots being fired all around the house.**


	7. 2 down 1 to go

**A/N: OK i hope you guys like this one, i know it short but the next one should be a lot longer. ENJOY and please Review**

chapter 7

**i thought i knew what pain was. breaking my wrist a couple of years ago, i thought that was pain. when i was shot at and had stitches, i thought i knew what pain was. But now i couldn't have been more wrong. Or maybe this is just a knew kind of pain that i had never experienced before now. either way i was sure that this pain was going to kill me. or cause me to kill my self. i should have stayed. how could Derek ever forgive me for leaving. i knew he would, that was just Derek, but the doubt would always be there. well not if he really was dead of course.**

**a sharp stab of longing hit my heart. i had to go back to the house. i had to. But tori had me in this stupid binding spell and after a while i stop struggling. i didn't want to move anymore. what reason was there?**

**"Simon i know you're worried about him but he's tough a few bullets wont take down Derek okay? we have to focus. well go back for him as soon as we can. i promise." Simon was close to tears. underneath my haze i could feel surprise that tori even noticed anything about what Simon was feeling.**

**i saw her face in front of mine.**

**"Okay Chloe its time to grow up. we all know what happen back there. he will be fine i swear. now you need to get up and help us rip these guys to pieces for what they did to Derek. okay?we'll go back after they are gone i swear." i stared at Tori's anxious face trying to understand.**

**"Damn it Derek wouldn't want you to wallow around in misery. he'd want you to kick their asses! COME ON!"her hand flew across my face and i fell to the floor, her spell breaking, and i finally came to my senses.**

**"okay. okay But don't for a minute pretend this is about us. this is for you. that's the only reason you even stayed in the beginning. to get something out of it for yourself." i hissed jumping to my feet. she looked hurt and sad, but she said nothing and went to stand by the window. i looked over at Simon. he was staring at me.**

**"Simon?" i asked, my voice gentle.**

**"You're wrong about tori." he whispered and walked over to her, putting his arms around her waist. she leaned into him and i swore i saw tears on her face. Remorse flooded through me, along with surprise. when did they start getting along.**

**"you guys save it for later. we need to get going." i said looking around for the bag. i heard Simon help me and Tori of course just stayed at the widow.**

**"you guys i think that there's-" Tori's sentence was gut off by her gurgled sob. the window she was standing at had shattered and a bullet was now lodged in her. i screamed, and dashed to her side dragging her out from under it. **

**"Simon get over here!" he just stared at Tori, the tears finally dripping down his face. i blinked when i saw something behind him. i was more alert ready to protect him and myself. but was completely caught off guard when it wasn't a human standing behind Simon. it was tori.**

**"oh no. I'm dead! oh no no no no no!" she sobbed, while i stood frozen staring at her in ghost form. but then she suddenly stopped.**

**"i have to go. now. tell Simon i love him for me. thanks for being there for me Chloe. you were really my only friend." she disappeared and her body took a last breath and was still.**

**"we have get to a hospital....." i heard Simon say.**

**"no we need to leave now. she's gone Simon." i said.**

**"what are you talking about?" he asked, anger in his voice.**

**"she's dead." **


	8. happy ever after

**chapter 8 ...................**_**maybe i went to far**_

**i had a fool proof plan. but of course Derek usually was the one to think of them and then analyze them for flaws. i had no one to do that for me and Simon hadn't said one word since i had closed Tori's eyes, and pulled him away from the room. i couldn't stare at his face, it was like he was lacking something essential, but i couldn't figure out what it was. i didn't say anything to him. the tension was just so cold, i tired to think around it.**

**"okay. stay here ill take them out. then ill be back." i didn't check to see if he listened. if Simon wanted to live he would listen. i stepped out from the alleyway we had walked down. Two guards were standing there, talking without any interest in the topic. i stayed close to the wall and tiptoed towards them. then i suddenly had an idea. these guards wouldn't know what i actually looked like. any photo the Edison group had wasn't anywhere near what i looked like now. i stepped out from the shadows, trying to look lost and scared. i didn't have to try hard.**

**they pointed there guns at me and i squealed in fear.**

**"I-I-I-I-I got l-l-l-lost! c-c-can you h-h-help m-me?" my stutter played in nicely here. the guards lowered their weapons and stepped forward with concern.**

**"just how stupid do you think we are? you are the little bitchy Chloe Saunders."**

**i smiled, my facade falling off like it had never even been there.**

**"i think you're really stupid." they blinked, very confused.**

**"if you knew i was Chloe Saunders why the hell did you let me get this close to you?" my hands flew out and i snapped the neck of the guard closest to me.**

**"that was very careless of you." i grabbed for the other one and fumbled when he struck out at me. my fist connected with his jaw and i felt it shatter under my strength. i snapped his neck to be sure and hurried back to where Simon stood, still in silence.**

**"Come on." i pulled him through the gate and we ran down the empty street.**

**"not so fast." i frozen literally. i felt Simon stiffen and freeze as well. Tori's mom.**

**"well i wonder where my disappointing daughter is? shouldn't she be here trying to run away with you?" i smiled wickedly, but the pain of losing Tori was still fresh, and it had only happened not even thirty minutes ago.**

**"i am not sorry to tell you that Tori wont be joining us." i couldn't help the tear that slid down my face. the spell broke, but i didn't run. i wanted to see her face when she knew her daughter was dead.**

**"and why not?" she asked, there was a panic in her voice.**

**"she's dead." i said without and sympathy in my voice, but i saw Simon flinch. the look on her face was one i had not been expecting.**

**"that's too bad. i thought she was planning to attack me from behind." she smiled wickedly and i lunged at her in fury. Her own Daughter!**

**it was tough fighting a witch but to my delight i manage to knock her unconscious.**

**"we need to run Simon." surely someone would come looking soon.**

**"I'm going back for Derek." i said. he didn't argue, just ran building was deserted and empty. i ran into it climbing up the stairs five at a time. he was still there laying face down in the hallway. i ran to him turning him over. Relief flooded through me when i saw he was still breathing. but i still felt guilty somehow. why should any of us live when tori couldn't. Simon leaned next to me and started touching Derek's wounds.**

**"what are you doing?" i said about to knock his hand away. **

**"I'm healing him." i sighed in relief, but still doubtful. Werewolf blood wasn't good for someone who wasn't one. but my doubt faded when Derek eyes opened.**

**"Chloe?" he whispered, wincing. i nodded and brushed his hair out of his face.**

**"what happened?" he asked coughing. Simon continued to heal him silently. i studied his face. he still was missing something. i finally realized what it was. his smile. Simon had always been happy. there had always been a smile on his face in my memories. but now he wasn't smiling. his face was tight, with an internal strain.**

**"Simon? what the hell happened?" okay so it wasn't just me that noticed. "and where Tori?" i winced and his eyes narrowed suspiciously. he was completely healed now, so Simon stood up and walked to the wall, leaning his forehead into it. it was a very strange thing to watch.**

**"Tori was killed. it hit her right in the heart. i saw her....oh no." i turned to look at Simon understanding in my eyes.**

**"Tori told me to tell you something." i said softly, and Simon looked up.**

**"what?" he asked, his voice was lifeless and empty. it made me shudder knowing mine had sounded identical earlier.**

**"she said she loved you." i saw something shatter in his eyes, it made me want to look away, but i didn't.**

**"i know she did." he said in the same dead voice. he walked away into the closet room, which happened to have been mine and Tori's,and he shut the door and locked it. if we really wanted to get in we could. Derek looked confused.**

**"when did Tori say that?" he asked.**

**"after she had died. i saw her ghost. she told me i was the best friend she ever had." i closed my eyes and shook my head wanting to get rid of the image of her falling to the floor. Derek stood up and pulled me with him. his arms pulled me against his chest and the tears spilled over.**

_**Seventeen years later.....happy ever after**_

**"get down here NOW! i mean it Cassey!" i shouted up the stairs in anger. Simon had just got here and Cassey was supposed to have been at the door to let him in while i showered.**

**"Chloe?" Derek called down. but his voice was confused and when Cassey came down the steps after him i understood why.**

**"Cassey why are you dressed like that?" she smiled and stepped lightly off the last step. at fifteen years old Cassey looked a lot more mature than i had. **

**"there's a school dance tonight. i look pretty." she said defiantly.**

**"pretty slutty." i said with narrowed eyes. she wasn't the least offended.**

**"slutty is the new pretty. don't pretend you didn't wear exactly this when you were a teenager." she had me there, except by seventeen i had already been with Derek.**

**"okay fine forget the clothes, you were supposed to answer the door for Simon. it freezing out there!" i said. she looked at Simon weirdly. i couldn't understand the expression.**

**"you didn't mind did you Uncle Simon?" Simon smiled politely and opened his arms. Cassey flew into them giving him a strangely more than friendly hug.**

**"Simon can i talk to you?" i could hear the repressed fury in Derek's voice.**

**"sure no problem." Simon said pulling away from Cassey.**

**"Derek actually i need to talk with you a minute Simon stay with Cassey please." i said pulling Derek into our room, leaving the door open.**

**"Did you notice it too?" i whispered to him low enough that only he could hear. he nodded still furious.**

**"how could i not? he practically felt her up!" he hissed furiously.**

**" more the other way around." Derek paused derailed by that important detail. he nodded and we stayed quite to hear what they were saying.**

**"you shouldn't have hugged me like that Cassey. what happened wasn't right,I'm you're uncle." i had to strain to hear what Simon said. i almost gasped aloud at what Cassey said next.**

**"not through blood. Simon i don't blame you. it's not my fault that i want you. and it's not your fault either." she said. Simon was seventeen years older than Cassey! a thirty to year old and a fifteen year old? no way! Derek was practically shaking with rage, but i wasn't angry. i trusted Simon. but i was appalled. how did we not notice? Cassey had met Simon when she was thirteen. Simon had been pretty lost since losing Tori. i flinched at the memory that i still had burned into my mind.**

**"you're a minor! i could go to jail. you're not old enough to make these decisions!" Simon breathed, in pain. i saw Cassey take his hand.**

**"i was old enough for the decision last night. but i get it Simon. i really do. ill wait till I'm 18 if it will make you feel better." i couldn't take it anymore.**

**"it would make me feel better too." i said icily. Simon jumped up from the couch ripping his hand from Cassey's . he looked towards the door. i heard Derek come up behind me and he slid his hands around my waist.**

**"Dad chill out. you too mom please you're gonna give his a heart attack." she said leaning into the couch, not the least uncomfortable.**

**"Cassey you not old enough to even think about this......" i started but she shook her head.**

**"i know. okay i wont have sex with uncle Simon until I'm an adult. Happy now?" Simon looked mortified and i was just completely blown away.**

**"Simon!" i screamed, but he looked at Cassey.**

**"Cassey......" he pleaded. She smiled and nodded. i didn't understand.**

**"Simon." Derek said. Simon put up his hands in surrender.**

**"okay this is insane." i said.**

**"Cassey go to school. Simon i want to talk to you okay?" he looked at my reassuring face and nodded.**

* * *

**"okay out with it." i demanded. Simon sighed.**

**"out with it?" he asked.**

**"when did this start?" i asked. i had made Derek go to work so i could talk to Simon with out him fearing for his life.**

**"when i met her. the first time." he actually smiled at the memory.i sighed.**

**" if i didn't know you so well Simon i would have kicked you out of the house. have you slept with her?" i asked fearfully.**

**"once. i have no intention of doing it again i wont i promise." he looked ashamed and hurt. i struggled for words.**

**"do you love her?" he smiled.**

**"yes. more than i thought possible. i guess she loves me......why else would she bother?" he asked suddenly uncertain.**

**"oh it couldn't be that you're wondrously handsome now could it?" i teased, i wasn't upset anymore.**

**"ill talk to Derek okay? she's only fifteen. remember that Simon." he laughed and hugged me tightly.**

**"thanks Chloe." ........i had to talk with Cassey next........**


	9. Simon

chapter 9

_**okay guys i want to know if maybe this took a turn in the wrong direction.......review and let me know what ya think**_

**" Cassey is that you?" i called from my bedroom. i had been waiting nervously for her to come home. i was still more than a little confused about the Simon thing. i wanted to understand, and i wanted to make sure that she wast making any stupid choices.**

**"Nope. it's me." i sighed and went out to talk to Derek. i wish he wasn't so angry. it wasn't a big deal, not in the long run.**

**i put my arms around his waist and leaned into his chest, looking up at him sadly.**

**"i don't like it when you're mad." i said. he nodded and pulled out of my arms. well that was harsh.**

**"Derek?" i asked, hurt in my voice.**

**"what i don't get is how you're okay with this. how can you react so calmly to this?" he demanded. i sighed.**

**"It's Simon! Derek you know he would never hurt her. and Cassey's always been to outgoing for her own good. i trust Simon, and you should too." i said, my voice disapproving. he should trust Simon more than me.**

**"oh......i guess i see your point....but come on its Simon! they're related!" he shouted it frustration.**

**"Derek you know she doesn't see it that way. they aren't related by blood and that's good enough for them. besides Simon's been alone to long. when they are both adults we wont have a say anyway so....whats the point on trying to stop them?" i reasoned and he sighed, pulling me back into his arms.**

**"when did you become so smart?" he asked me, his smile teasing.**

**"I've always been smart." i said happy that he was no longer furious. he kissed me softly on the lips and sighed contently.**

**"okay ewwww gross! save it for the bedroom please." i grinned hearing Cassey's voice.**

**"what happened to the kitchen table?" i asked innocently confused. she made gagging noises while Derek pretended not to hear a word.**

**"hey cheer up dad, it doesn't matter what gets you going. hahahaha i still love you." i laughed hysterically, but feeling that she was definitely pushing her luck. his eyes narrowed and he left the room without a word. i frowned as he disappeared into the bedroom.**

**"Cassey, it took me awhile to make him happy." she giggled, and i glared.**

**"I'm sure he will be just fine. when is Simon coming over for dinner? i have some homework...." she stopped when she saw my face.**

**"what he always comes over on Thursdays...for dinner...you know like when we eat food? ringing a bell?" she said sarcastically.**

**"i asked Simon if he could skip this week need to talk." she looked sad and slumped down onto the seat.**

**"what about?" she asked glumly.**

**"Simon. i want to know what the hell your thinking." i said bluntly. she smiled remembering something.**

**"what? why are you smiling?" i asked grasping at my detail. she hesitated a moment.**

**"it will just make you angry. what about Simon?"**

**"you slept with him and you're only 15 years old. that for a start. not to mention that he is family." she stared at me blankly. then nodded in understanding.**

**"he told you. of course he told you. he is such a freaking baby. scared of the big bad wolf. that stupid-oh hi Alex." she said looking past me. sure enough a girl was standing right behind us.**

**"who is this?" i asked.**

**"umm mom its Alex....my best friend since middle school...???" she stared at me like i was crazy. oh, right Alex died in a car crash.**

**"oh hey Alex. sorry." i turned back to Cassey.**

**"tell me what you were remembering." i demanded.**

**she groaned.**

**"fine i was remembering our first kiss. Uncle Simon is a dork." she laughed even though she was mad at him for telling.**

**"tell me what happened." i said , smiling interestedly. 'dad' she mouthed i nodded letting her know it was okay.**

**"okay he took me to the park on my fifteenth birthday for some ice cream at like ten thirty. yes i know but it was Uncle Simon....anyway he had a chocolate cone and i had strawberry. he was really nervous....i guess i know why. he dropped it because he was twitching i guess and we both leaned down to get it and when he came up he kissed me. i was soooo surprised, but it never felt gross. i know you think it is, cause were related by marriage or whatever but he might as well have been my age........i doesn't matter to me if he is fifty or thirty." she said, and she sounded so mature i was smiling.**

**"but he got really mad at himself and pulled away saying 'oh shit your dad is gonna kill me.'i laughed and he pushed me down the sidewalk and took me home. it was so funny he wouldn't even come in the house."**

**i laughed imaging Simon acting like a teenager at thirty.**

**"okay that's funny. but you know the rule. if you still must do this when your 18 i cant stop you. gosh Cassey you're such a handful."**

**i looked at the door when the doorbell rang and hopped up to get it.**

**wow, it was a police officer.**

**"can i help you,officer?" i asked bewildered.**

**"yes. a call from Simon Bea came in three hours ago. he has kidnapped." the officer said sadly.**


	10. ever afters?

**chapter ten**

**"no. i wont." Derek grinned maliciously and placed his hands on my narrow waist. i shift at the unwanted touch,but his grip just tightens holding me prisoner in his arms.**

**"stop...please. i- i-i-i.....stop." i couldn't get the words out. i couldn't tell him what had really happened. i couldn't say a damned word and he was eating it up.**

**"what are you?" i hissed, in frustration.**

**"apparently im your nightmare." he said softly into my ear.**

**"that's accurate. what about hayle? wasn't she your play toy?" he tensed, and emotion aside from lust flickered into his face.**

**"she was a mistake. i-i-i was so stupid to think she actually cared what happened to me.i thought you had abandoned me and i guess she was the rebound..." he sighed and kissed my forehead contently.**

**"why would you think i left you?" i asked, suddenly fearful of the answer.**

**"i saw you with Simon. i Heard you with him. i was so hurt i couldn't even be angry...until after wards..." fear slid down my spine.**

**"did you hurt him?" i whispered, panicked. his eyes narrowed at my concern.**

**"no really. i hit him. once..nope twice. lost a tooth. no biggie. he broke my nose so....." he said**

**"so how was the talk with Cassey?" he asked suddenly. i tensed.**

**"shit. it was horrible. i don't think she'll ever talk to me again. i really do regret it so does Simon." i leaned against him relaxing into his touch. i loved him. i could never hate him, we had betrayed each other, but it didn't matter. right now we were together and he loved me too.**

**"they'll make up. we did." he assured me.**

**"you forget that Cassey is the most stubborn twenty year old in history. i cant believe we met 21 years ago and our life is still so screwed up." he chuckled, but he sounded nervous.**

**his hands went to rest on my shoulders and i saw something in his eyes that i couldn't place.**

**"Derek?" i asked just as his hands clamped around my neck tightening so i couldn't breathe.**

**"you cant go unpunished." he stated and tightened his hands.**

**"NOOOOOOO!" i screamed jerking upward in pain and fear. my breathing was ragged and hoarse, warm hands touched my arms in a touch meant to be reassuring but i cringed away falling out of the tall bed with a thud.**

**"Chloe?! are you okay? what happened?" Derek's urgent voice said coming over to me on the floor, concern etched into is face. **

**"bad...bad-bad-bad dream-dream bad-dream bad bad bad dream." i stuttered, unable to fight threw the fear.**

**"Chloe!? honey listen its okay it was just a dream...." Derek promised trying to stand me up, but i pulled away from him scooting into the corner for my safety.**

**"Chloe? its me Derek...your husband....Chloe?" i nodded finally realizing i wasn't in danger anymore. i knew what had happened now. it had been 15 years since i had that kind of dream.**

**so much had happened...Simon missing,Cassey's depression, now this? when would we get a break.**

**"im sorry i just forgot..i guess." i said wrapping my arms around his waist, hoping he wasn't upset.**

**"im guessing that you had a bad dream?" he asked. i nodded, frowning.**

**"what time is it?" i asked the shakes finally leaving my body.**

**"four in the morning.....I was up anyway...Cassey was crying in her room. i wasn't in there long, she threw her text book at me." he chuckled sadly.**

**"she should go back to school. we don't know how long he..will be gone." i whispered.**

**"try telling her that." i sighed and stood up.**

**"hungry." i mumbled and ran out the door, Derek following close behind me.**

**the phone gave a shrill ring, i stared at it confused about who would be calling in the middle of the night.**

**i was about to ask Derek to answer it when Cassey dashed in the room and yanked it off the hook.**

**"Where are you?" she demanded as soon as it was at her ear.**

**relief flooded into her face and she smiled.**

**"when are you coming home. you just left-...what?" i straightened up when Cassey's voice broke at the end.**

**"you what?" she asked in a soft, agony filled voice.**

**"oh OK. bye." she hung up and and started walking back to her room slowly.**

**"who was it Cassey?" Derek asked.**

**"Simon. he said he had to get away. that he didn't know when he'd be back. he's in California. he said an old friend found him a place to stay and that he'd check in every once in a while." the sound of her voice was so dead and ...lifeless that i flinched. i knew only too well what she was feeling.**

**"Oh Cassey...I'm so sorry." she nodded distractedly, and went to her room and closed the door.**

**"shit." I said and copied the number down from the caller id. i was going to have a talk with Simon later. Hadnt he promised me he wouldnt hurt her? Derek sat clueless, his arms wrapped protectively around me while i worried over Cassey. i had my happy ever after, but what about Cassey?**


	11. valentines day plans

chapter 11

"valentines day?" i said suspiciously. Derek nodded,innocently.

"three days?" i asked, nonchalantly.

"yes, a three day get away. Cassey can stay at a friends...she can even stay here buy herself if she doesn't want to do that.." Derek tensed at Cassey's name but kept trying to convince me.A three-day stay at a hotel sounded........wonderful, but what about Cassey's valentines day?

"I'll think about it." i decided, he grinned and kissed me loudly on the cheek. i heard footsteps but didn't hear the usual sarcastic remark that came when Cassey got us kissing.

"sorry to interrupt but i have some bad news." i jumped when it wasn't Cassey's voice that i heard.

"Simon?" i gasped. he nodded, i could see the gray tint to him and the deathly exhaustion.

"what have you been doing? when was the last time you slept?" i asked and pushed him into the sofa.

"what day is it?" he asked rubbing his eyes.

"Thursday the 13th?" i said

"umm five days then. I'm so tired. but i have something really important to tell you. the Edison group is looking for you guys." Derek growled and wrapped his hands around my waist.

"why? what have we done..its been fifteen years!" i gushed out. his face tightened even more.

"because of Cassey. they want Cassey." he said softly.

"what!? no! no! Cassey will be home in a few minutes....what?" i wasn't making any sense, but something registered with Simon.

"i have to go. give this to her on valentines day okay. someone will be watching her while you're gone." he said and handed me a bag i hadnt noticed he had and ran out the door.

"Simon!!!" i screamed, but the door had already slammed shut.

i turned to Derek, panicking, but he just held me closer and whispered it was going to be okay.

"Mom! I'm home." she called coming into the kitchen. i hid the box under the counter and smiled when she saw us.

"you guys look like you have bad news." she accused. i sighed.

"we do. i do....your father decided to take me away for three days." i glared at him, not really needing to act. she smiled, confused.

"that's a bad thing? where are you going?" she asked, looking at her dad.

"Hawaii. you can stay here..or at a friends. i think you're old enough to spend 72 hours alone. " he said and she beamed and hugged him tightly.

i frowned, worried about her. what about the Edison group?

"that's great!! when do you leave?" she asked.

"in the morning. but i would like you to stay close to home please. or don't go to far out of the house." Derek said, but i could hear the warning in his voice. she nodded, sincerely.

"that's great. can do. wake me up when you leave?" she said and skipped to her room, humming. i stared at her and shook my head and went to pack trying not to cry with worry.


	12. chances

**chances**

**CHLOE POV**

**"Cassey." i knocked on her bedroom door.**

**"Cassey. we're leaving." i pushed open the door, holding Simon's bag in my hand.**

**"mom? what's that?" she asked seeing the bag.**

**"umm, its from Simon. to you...." she winced when i said his name, but nodded.**

**"you're leaving?" she asked.**

**"yes. your dad is packing the car. our flight is in two hours. well call when we're there." she hugged me.**

**"do you think he'll ever come back?" she whispered. i tensed.**

**"yes, i do, but i don't know when." she nodded, and wiped a tear that had escaped.**

**"Cassey, I'm so sorry this happened. Simon has a reason I'm sure but you shouldn't hold out for him." she closed her eyes and shook her head.**

**"I'm not holding out for him. i-i-i i just don't know how to let go. but never mind me, enjoy Hawaii." she said, and Derek walked in the room.**

**"should of known you guys would go all mushy on me. cant trust anyone." i smacked his arm and pulled him into our hug.**

**"Cassey-" Derek started.**

**"i know. stay within a ten mile radius and don't talk to strangers or get arrested. now leave so i can sleep." she said, cutting him off. **

**"bye- love you." i said and we shut the door behind us.**

**CASSEY'S POV**

**My hands were shaking. i pulled Simon's bag towards me and pulled out a soft teddy bear. it was cashmere. the there was a box of chocolates and a letter. i was terrified of that letter. scared of what it would say. it could be a Dear, john letter or, a it's me not you letter. i pulled the paper out of it's envelope and began to read.**

**'Dear Cassey,**

**you don't know how sorry i am. for leaving you, for not saying goodbye. i wish i could have. i'm doing my best, but things arent so well. the Edison group captured me. tortured me, for information about you. from what i can remember i ddnt say anything, but there were moments of insanity where i could have said anything. then you could be in danger. i have someone watching the house and the area for anyone wanting to hurt you. i made your parents leave, they diserve their Valentines Day. and so do you. hopefully you found someone to share it with. but i still hope you're thinking of me, just like i am thinking of you. i wont be coming back. i want to. i really do. but i cant. i'm sorry for hurting you. i love you**

**Forever yours,**

**Simon.'**

**Huge sobs were coming from my chest. i should have known. i shouldn't have read it. i couldn't shut up, a ripping sound was coming from me, tears streaming down my face until suddenly i was silent. i stared out the window. it was snowing. but i barely noticed. my heart was longing for the man i loved, even if i didn't even know what that meant.**

**SIMON POV**

**i wanted to die. i thought about begging them to kill me. but i could see her face. Cassey. just thinking her name made this torture more bearable. i dont know what they were doing to me. but i was on fire, then frozen. so cold i was burning. i felt things being shoved under my nails and knives being dragged across my skin. **

**they had me chained to a steel table.**

**"Tell us about your brother's ." i froze when i heard her name. what did they want with her?**

**"she is a mix. werewolf and necromancer, we're interested to see her outcome. why we didn't think of it while they we're with us, ill never know." i knew that voice. Tori's mom. or maybe even Tori.**

**"i haven't even met her." i choked out, trying not to scream as they poured acid over my skin. but i was not a man made out of steel and i did scream.**

**" fine. you choose pain. but you're mine until i get information." i heard a door close and they poured more acid onto my skin.**

**my screams echoed off the walls.**


	13. alone

**Loneliness.......**

**DEREK'S POV**

**"Chloe. she's fine. Simon wont let anything happen to her. try to relax were almost there." i said to her taking her hand. she was sweating bullets.**

**she nodded and leaned into my shoulder. i loved when she did that, it was like i could never let go of her. **

**" we are now leaning into our decent." the pilots voice said and i gripped Chloe's hand tighter. she sighed, tensely.**

**"you know i hate flying." i said. the pressure was so much more sensitive to me. she laughed and closed her eyes as we hit the ground.**

**"it's beautiful here." she said looking out the window as we came up to the gate.**

**"Duh. that's why i picked it." she rolled her eyes and picked up her bag, following the line out of the plane.**

**"are we staying in a nice hotel. i was crazy to agree to this." she said.**

**"yes its nice. as nice as a Holiday Inn ever is." she laughed and it made me smile, i loved her laugh, especially when i caused it.**

**she fell asleep on the drive to the hotel, so when i was pulling into the driveway she stirred and looked around.**

**"why didn't you wake me up?" she said rubbing her eyes. i smiled and kissed her on the cheek.**

**"because you're tired." she sighed and laid her head back.**

**"yes, i am. where's the phone. i want to call Cassey before i fall asleep again." i sighed and handed it to her.**

**"Cassey? it's mom, what wrong honey?" Chloe's voice turned panicked and i listened to what Cassey was saying.**

**"Simon left me. i guess i should have known. i always thought he would come back." she sobbed. Chloe gasped.**

**"he wrote you a letter. jackass. what does it say?" Chloe said and i listened to every word. i couldn't help but be grateful Simon hadn't caved under duress. my Cassey was safe. i was angry that he broke my daughter's heart, but he would come back i was sure of it.**

**"Honey, I'm sorry. but i think he is just cutting loses. he feels like he's already lost you. are you sure?" Chloe said.**

**"yea, go enjoy your weekend. I'll be okay. love you guys." Cassey said and hung up. **

**"I'm really frustrated with Simon. thankful of course but still frustrated. i mean she's so young." Chloe said, sadly.**

**"yea i know what you mean. here we are." i said pushing the door open to reveal our hotel room. two beds,tv,laptop, and refrigerator were all included. Chloe surveyed the room then turned to me.**

**"perfect." she said pulling me into the room and closing the door.**

**SIMON'S POV**

**i knocked on the door of Cassey's room. i let myself in. i had to see her. she pulled open her door and gasped when she saw me. i smiled sadly. she threw her arms around me and sobbed my name.**

**"what the hell is wrong with you Simon?" she said wiping the tears from her face.**

**"i don't know. come sit down with me." i pulled her into the living room and sank into the sofa, wincing.**

**"what did they do to you?" she asked pulling at my shirt. i pushed her hand away.**

**"Cassey I'm ." i said but i wasn't strong enough to stop her when she pushed my shirt up all the way.**

**"oh my god. what?did they set you on fire?" she breathed and gently placed her hand over it. i shivered under her touch. she smiled and pulled her hand back.**

**"you should see a doctor." she sounded, different now, more rational. i didn't like it. i looked over at her.**

**"Cassey? what's wrong?" she glared at me. i realized what i had done. the letter! oh why am i so stupid?**

**"I'm sorry Cassey." i whispered, closing my eyes.**

**"me too." **

**"what did you do?" i asked, confused.**

**"i fell in love with the wrong person." she said and looked away.**

**"i really hope your not talking about me." i said.**

**"of course i am, you jackass. who else could i want? i only want you." she said,hopelessly. i reached for her hands and kissed them lightly.**

**"then I'm yours." she smiled and pulled my mouth to hers.**

**Tori's POV**

**i could remember everything. i remember my mother shooting me. killing me. then bringing me back to life. everyone thought i was dead. in one way i was. i had no free will. i couldn't talk, or move without my mother's say so. but i could think. that's what has kept me alive these years. i can hear too. I've found out so many things, none of them pretty.**

**first of all Simon is my brother. i know the whole story. my human dad isn't my dad. he was just a prop. so was i. Simon's dad, Kit, is my dad. i don't really know what happened to Simon's mom but thank god he doesn't have mine.**

**i heard that he was here, being tortured for information about Chloe's daughter. she and wolf-boy finally got their crap together, and now my mom plans to ruin it. what else does she know how to do, besides ruin people's lives.**

**it's hard to think. she controls everything. my breathing,sleeping, even when i blink. if she dies, so do i. she finally has what she wanted. an obedient daughter. Is she happy now?**


	14. impossible

**impossible**

**CHLOE'S POV**

**"i cant believe we have to leave already." i said resting my head on Derek's chest. he was my warm anchor.**

**"oh? you said yesterday you couldn't wait to be home." he smirked, while i rolled my eyes.**

**"and we have to be up at 4:30 in the morning. that's inhumane. i need my beauty sleep."**

**"of cours-" Derek was cut off by a loud bang on the door. hadn't i put the do not disturb sign up?**

**"open the door or I'll kick it down." a loud male voice said and i jerked upright. who in the world was that? i was scared and wanted to yell at Derek not to go near the door. my eyes were glued to his form as he turned the door knob.**

**"what took you so long? Here. try not to vomit, i have to clean the carpets." i couldn't see the man at the door, but it was obvious that Derek knew him. Derek closed the door without a word.**

**"this isn't good." he muttered, distractedly. he didn't say anything to me. i watched as he shoved a VCR tape into the player.**

**"Derek whats going-"**

**"shh. just watch."**

**the screen flickered and showed a clean white room with a steel table in to middle. the door of the white room banged open, and Simon was carried in by two men. I'm sure my gasp would have been hilarious if i wasn't so horrified.**

**"tie him down. he's the werewolf foster brother. he should know something about the girl." i saw someone i was sure i would never see 's mom.**

**"tell us about your brother's ." Simon didn't say anything, and i watched as they shoved tooth picks under his finger nails. but Simon didn't scream.**

**"She's a mix. necromancer and werewolf. we're interested to see her we didn't think of it while they were with us I'll never know." she said to him. what did her outcome matter? why my baby girl?**

**"i haven't even met her." they poured a green liquid onto his legs and stomach. i looked away as he screamed.**

**"Fine, you chose pain. but you're mine until i get information." she said and walked out of the room.**

**Simon screamed again as one of the men poured more acid onto his skin.**

**i was about too ask Derek what was going on when the screen flickered and another room appeared. it wasn't as clean as the last but still looked familiar.**

**i almost screamed when it zoomed in to the person laying on the bed. Tori. fifteen years since i had seen her and there she was alive and healthy.**

**"what the hell!?" i screamed, backing away from the TV. Tori's face was blank as she stared at the ceiling. the screen flickered and went black.**

**"Chloe? honey maybe you were wrong-" i glared at Derek.**

**"but i wasn't! i saw her die Derek. she was dead! i wouldn't have left her if she was alive! i even saw her ghost! she was dead. she was." i sobbed and he pulled me against him letting me ruin his shirt.**

**CASSEY'S POV.**

**i pulled away from Simon after a few seconds. he must be in pain. those burns were really bad. he frowned at me but let me take care of him.**

**"Cassey. you really don't need to-"**

**"you're right i don't **_**need**_** too. i **_**want**_** too. there's a difference now stop whining." he laughed and let me finish. he fell asleep and i placed a blanket over him and laid next to him, more happy than i had been since he left.**

**i was half asleep when a resounding bang woke me up. i looked around and saw five men coming threw the front door. Simon grabbed me but he got hit with a dart and fell to the floor. a white napkin came over my mouth and i fell into blackness.**

**SIMON'S POV**

**i woke up with smoke and dust floating all around us. i heard Cassey scream and pulled her up towards the door, but something hit me in the arm and i fell . but i saw them put a white napkin over mouth and carry her away. i passed out and couldn't even scream her name.**

**" Simon! oh my god. Simon?!" i heard Chloe's voice, but it sounded far away.**

**"Derek!!!!" she yelled.**

**"she's gone. they must have taken her. wake him up." i heard him say. i opened my eyes and looked at Chloe's tear streaked face. it was my fault that her daughter was gone. all my fault. i sat up and ran towards the door. Derek stood in my way.**

**"let me go! i have to find her. i have to. move Derek." i screamed pushing against his chest, but he wouldn't budge.**

**"Simon. calm down and tell us what happened. we come home to find our daughter missing and you laying unconscious on our floor. tell us what you know then you can go find her."**

**" i was asleep and so was she on the sofa... i heard a bang and it woke me up. i tried to pull her out the back door but they hit me with a dart and i couldn't move. i think they used chloroform on her. they carried her out the door. i cant even tell you what direction they went." i pushed against him again but he was too strong. he lifted me up and put me over his back.**

**"DEREK PUT ME DOWN!NOW!" I screamed outraged. i had to save her!**

**"Simon. you cant go after her. we need to think about this." Chloe said. i looked at them and it was clear they didn't have an answer.**


	15. let's go get em'

A/N: i am new to fanfiction and i dont know how to keep adding chapters after i have fifteen in document manager so review and tell me how , then i can put up the next chapter thats been waiting.

**ONE- SHOT LEFT**

**SIMON'S POV**

**"Simon? i need to talk to you." I didn't say anything. they wouldn't let me go after her. Cassey needed me. she had screamed my name! she needed help. they could be hurting her, like they hurt me. i thrashed in the chair Derek had tied me too. ridiculous.**

**"do you remember the day tori died?" i froze. Chloe never talked about it. never. she blamed herself. she had been a werewolf then, and now she wasn't. it had been so sensitive that i hadn't asked how it was possible. Chloe rarely cried but when you reminded her of being a werewolf she went hysterical. until now.**

**"do you remember?" she asked. i nodded.**

**"she was standing by the window of the building we were hiding in. we were fighting. she saw someone but they shot her. right?" she asked.**

**i was appalled at her. why was she doing this to me!? i loved that selfish bitch. but i guess she didn't even know that. i wanted her to stop.**

**"do you remember me closing her eyes. she was dead. i checked her heart, there was nothing. right?" she asked me and i looked at her in pain.**

**"i remember damn it stop it." she nodded and shoved a VCR tape into a player. i didn't even know they had them anymore.**

**no. no. no!!!!! that was me! being tortured , why did they have this!?**

**"Chloe- how the hell did you get-" i stopped when the screen flickered and i saw another bedroom. and more interesting was the girl laying on it. Tori.**

**i was very confused. i loved Cassey, but i loved Tori. i never stopped loving her just because she died. i felt like i had to choose now. Cassey or Tori. i stared at that screen, looking at the blank face of the woman i loved.**

**"Tori?" i whispered, Chloe turned the TV off. i closed my eyes and shook my head. this wasn't happening. it wasn't.**

**"Simon. we're going to get them okay. we'll save them both. Derek?" i opened my eyes see them having a glaring contest.**

**"Derek be reasonable. I'll only slow you down and get hurt. take it off." i looked between them confused. Derek sighed and gave her a pained look. he reached towards her and put his hand behind her neck. she winced, and when his hand pulled back i saw a metal pin, covered in blood.**

**"we're leaving in 1 hour. be ready." she said and disappeared into their room. **

**"Derek untie me." i said.**

**"i'm not in the mood to try and catch you. you're staying right there." i sighed, expecting his response.**

**"what did you do to her?" i asked.**

**"she never told you how she stopped changing? we found a trick i guess. like a sort of pressure point. she technicallt isnt a werewolf when she has the pin in. but when she doesn't she is. Chloe is almost stronger than me, that scared her. so now she had me take it out , just so she wont get hurt."**

**"how did she even get infected?" i asked.**

**"when i kissed her the first time. a long time ago. and to top it all off i left her. i had no idea." he shook his head and looked towards their room sharply.**

**"what?"**

**"she has to change. and she throws things at me when I'm there so... i can hear her whimpering. it doesn't hurt me anymore. but since it's been so long..... it's excruciating for her."**

**"that's horrible, but you would do the same now, right?" he thought about that and nodded.**

**CASSEY'S POV**

**"tell us your name." i glared at the woman standing in front of me.**

**"Cassey Victoria Souza. " she blinked.**

**"Victoria? why?" she asked.**

**"my mom's friend that died a long time ago before i was born. i think her name was Victoria Enright. what's it to you?" i snapped.**

**"that would be my daughter." i laughed.**

**"what is humorous?" she asked.**

**"i knew it. you look like her. and you're more of a bitch."**

**"so you're saying my daughter is a bitch? why would she name you after her?"**

**"because she wasn't just a bitch. she actually cared about someone else besides herself. we felt sorry for her, for having a mother like you."**

**her hand flew across my face and i toppled to the floor, tasting blood in my mouth.**

**"oww i think that hurt. you'll be here for a while Cassey so i would suggest you learn some respect." she said glaring down at me.**

**"and i suggest that you earn some." she stared at me wordlessly before stomping out of the room.**

**DEREK'S POV**

**i felt bad for Simon. he must be very confused. i saw his face when he saw tori on that screen. it was like he was burning alive.**

**"okay lets go." Chloe said coming out of the room. she had changed out of the frilly dress she was wearing and now had on jeans and a t-shirt that was a little big on her small frame.**

**"Derek you'll have plenty of time to stare at her when we get back. untie me!" Simon said and Chloe laughed. i sighed and took off the ropes.**

**"we need to figure out where they took her." i said, hopelessly. what if we didn't find them in time?**

**"we can start with where they took me." Simon said , practically hoping in place.**

**"ok i'm gonna go get something to drink before we leave." Chloe said and walked into the kitchen. i took this as an oppurtunity to talk to Simon.**

**"are you gonna break my daughter's heart Simon?" i asked , he froze and stared at me. he didn't say anything.**

**"if we find them both. will you choose tori? will you leave Cassey in the dust?" i asked him stepping closer to him.**

**" no." he breathed. i didn't believe him for one second.**

**"because if you do. ill have to break your face. it's in the job description of being a dad. so think about that." simon nodded and loooked out the window.**

**"so you and Tori?" i asked. he looked at me incredulously. i shrugged.**

**"what? i was the dad. now I'm the brother. spill." he laughed and shook his head.**

**"yea. me and tori. I'm surprised you didn't figure it out while we were in Lyle house. sneaking out. whispering. then when we left you in the building after you were shot, she was the only one that kept it together. you think it's because she didn't give a damn what happened to you, but she did- does. she said a few bullets couldn't take you down. Chloe was in a catatonic state and Tori had to slap her around before she came too. then she died. she was dead. but now she isn't. how does that even happen? why is this happening?" he said and put his head in his hands.**

**"i don't know Simon. i don't know. i never beat the crap outta of you for kissing my daughter you know. or whatever else you did with her. you know why?" i said.**

**"nope. i wondered though." Simon admitted.  
**

**"because she was happy. so i figured it wasn't as bad as seeing her cry if i had hurt you. i wanted to, you know. but go figure. we've always been a screwed up family." Simon laughed and Chloe came back in.**

**"lets go get em." she said and we climbed over the shattered door.**


	16. lost love

_**A/N: i have finally updated....hope you guys like it.**_

CHLOE'S POV

"we aren't going to find them in time, Derek, please just tell me what they are saying." Simon said nastily. i knew he was just at his limit, but i wanted to hit him so hard that he would scream. i mean i could only take so much.

"Simon,we are all worried. now shut the hell up. were trying to listen and we cant with your whining in the background." i hissed. in normal circumstances Derek would have laughed and so would have Simon. but since we weren't, Simon turned red with anger and Derek said nothing.

Derek and i turned when we heard Cassey's voice.

"what's your name?" i smelt tori, but i couldn't see her.

"tori. tori Enright. and you?"

"omg your tori but your dead! im Cassey. Cassey Souza." tori froze and sighed, coming closer to Cassey. i stepped out from the shadows and ran to her.

"Tori i hate you for dying." i sobbed clinging to her. she hugged me back.

"i've been through hell. it took me forever to break my mothers hold. she controlled my every move. well she is dead now." i gasped and leaned back to look at her.

"im so sorry tori." i said she frowned in confusion.

"why?" she asked.

"because your mom is dead. monster or not she is still your mom. but later ok. we gotta move. we don't know who all is watching us. " tori froze, and i followed her gaze to Simon and Cassey. they were kissing, Derek was looking a little green.

"come on tori. lets go."

"umm Simon? lock lips with the minor latter we gotta move." she said and skipped out they way we came. i laughed, relieved tori was looked like he wanted the floor to swallow him up. Cassey looked at him for a moment then poked him.

"you just kissed me and your upset. those do not go together. whats the deal. aren't you glad im ok?" she asked her voice becoming panicked.

"of course, ill tell you later lets go before tori changes her mind." Cassey blinked and turned and left without a word. i felt really bad for Simon, but i could really say much. how could he choose between my daughter and our best friend? tori hadn't seemed to phased by seeing him so that should be okay.

Simon looked at the ceiling and then followed her out. i grabbed Derek's arm and pulled him towards the exit. he stiffened at the same time i did. someone had heard us and was coming this way. lots of someones.

"Derek come on, please, we need-" i was cut off by the door exploding. they had blown the door off! i flew into the back wall, bruising myself horribly. i couldn't see Derek at all and i immediately started panicking.

"DEREK!?" i looked around the room but he was gone. but someone else was . i growled at him, sounding more animal than human. he didn't move a muscle.

"we've taken Derek Souza into our care, he will be well looked after and returned to you in a months time. thanks for helping us." i gasped sat him like he had grown four heads.

"where the hell is my husband? tell me what you did with him!" i screamed. he smiled and shook his head. i lunged at him and my jaw closed around his neck. i was still human,but i wasn't eating him. i was killing him. his neck snapped under my strength and i spit on the floor. i felt no remorse, because he was a monster and he had the man i loved.

i took a last glance at the room and ran after Simon,Tori, and Cassey.

"Mom? where's dad?" she asked. i didn't answer. i kept walking . they followed remaining silent. i was so worried and anxious that i didn't even care that my daughter was also wondering where her father was. Derek was the one in pain now. he was away from me. there hasn't been one day in fifteen year when he hasn't been there, and now he was gone. just like before when he left, only now he was taken.

"mom is that blood on you face?" Cassey asked. i shook my head, not wanting to scare her, but it was pretty obvious. she paled.

"mom? what did you do?" i glared at her.

"i took care of a problem. go to your room Cassey. i need to talk with Simon and Tori." she gaped at me.

"why the hell so i have to leave?"

"because you are 15. as in a child. i don't care who your in love with that doesn't make you an adult. listen to me Cassey. please." she stared at me for a minute.

"do not tell me who i love. news flash.i don't love anyone. anyone!" she said and slammed her door shut.

"Simon? could you make sure she cant hear." he nodded and said something under his breath.

"They took him. they have Derek. Davidoff said that they would return him in a month. alive or in pieces i dont do they even want him? leverage? or just to torture and experiment on?" Tori winced at my words and sank into my looked thoughtful.

"why don't we ask Davidoff?" Simon said.

"We cant because mom killed him. isn't that right mom?" Cassey's voice said from behind me. i jumped, and shot Simon a glare.

"you killed Davidoff?" Simon gasped. i nodded, and looked at Cassey.

"your a monster. even if he had taken dad, why did you kill him? he wasn't hurting you. you wanted revenge. your a monster just like dad was. you do realize that killing is bad right?" she ranted. i stood up and smacked her across the face. she fell to the floor, holding her jaw.

" they took Derek. MY Derek. you wanted me to just let them get away with that? I've gone through to much to get Derek to myself. and they just make him disappear like that? and you are calling me a monster for defending the ones i love? you are only a child! you cant talk to your mother this way Even if your right! Cassey, you need to stop acting like you know what im thinking. you don't." she looked at me and i fell to my knees and started crying, right in front of her. she sat motionless then came over to me and wrapped her arms around me.

"we'll find him mom. i promise. i love you. i really do."

i cried into my daughters arms for my lost love.


	17. This Funny Thing Called Love

Derek and Chloe chapter: I think I've lost count of how many times I've almost died.

Chloe's pov

It's a strange thing, love. How we realize that we can, and what we do when are loved ones are threatened. Was it reasonable what I did for my loved one? Would it ever be forgiven? Should it be? Maybe , Cassey was right. I am a monster, but despite that, even a monster can love.

Cassey's pov

"Simon. She wont wake up. Why?" I said, tears clouding my voice so much he could barely understand me. Simon sighed, deeply.

"Cassey, what your mother and father have is something special. She wont wake up until he is okay. They don't even know how special they are, she cant live without him, or he without her. Someday it will be like that for you. Hopefully."

I breathed in the sting of that, the way he just said our love wouldn't amount to anything. Maybe, he doesn't want it to, but I only love him, as wrong as it is.

"I already have, Simon. And I don't appreciate you adding to the pain I'm going through." I said in a steady, hateful voice.

"pray tell, didn't you say you didn't love anyone? The words came out of your mouth Cassey. Do not add to my pain, then Cassey. We have to find your father. And my brother." he wouldn't look at me, the coward.

"what pain? You don't care about anything. Not even me." I said, staring at his back, daring him to turn around and tell me wrong.

He said nothing. Tears, streamed down my face, I loved him so much, why couldn't he just say it?

"so that's it? It was fun while it last, but now im bored and need a new one?" I hissed, he spun around and grabbed my arms roughly.

"fun while it lasted?! You think that I did this for kicks, you're wrong Cassey, what guy would go after his brother's daughter?"

I'd never seen Simon so mad, so emotional. It scared me, excited me. I stared into his face, trying to decide what he was getting at.

"a sick man? Or a man in love. Which were you?" I said ripping out of his arms. He stared at me, wordlessly.

"I was a man in love." he whispered, his face contorted in pain, and agony. I looked at him in confusion.

"well you could have fooled me. I thought you played me like a sport. Why should I believe any different?"

"Cassey, how many ways have I said I love you? Why are you doubting me now?"

I shook my head, hating to admit why I did.

"Cassey? Why did you doubt me?" he demanded.

"BECAUSE I SAW THE WAY YOU LOOKED AT HER, SIMON." I screamed, ripping free of his arms again. I didn't want to see his face again, ever again.

"what are you talking about?" he had the decency to insult my intelligence.

"don't play dumb. I know you love her. Or at least you did once. Do not lie to me Simon. I swear I will tear you apart." and I could, not that he knew. No one knew what I was capable of.

"you could, couldn't you?" he said, then shook his head.

"yes, I loved her, but now I love you, Cassey, please be reasonable." he pleaded.

"she died, Simon. You never fought and broke up, she never cheated on you to make you stop loving her. You have no reason to have stopped." I said, but I sounded defeated and torn apart. Like I was telling him to choose her. My mother lay , silent and broken because of her one love, and I realized I didn't need this right now. He didn't need to answer me now.

"Simon. You don't need to do this now, it can wait until Dad is okay. Deal?" I asked turning to face him. He stepped forward and placed his hands on either side of my head and pressed his forward against mine.

"I love you more Cassey, and when we save them, my answer will still be the same. I promise." I nodded, more to pacify him than believe him.

"we'll see." I said and turned back to my mother, taking her hand. Why couldn't she tell me what to do, instead of laying her on our couch? i really needed some answers.


	18. chioces for the stupid blonds

A/N: This is a pretty big chapter, and it covers a lot I hope you like where I'm taking the story and don't forget to review.

Chapter 18 choices for the ignorant.

Tori's pov.

**"Hey, um, you know what never mind." I was dying of curiosity. I wanted the juice on him and the minor!!! Things like this only happen in dreams. Gosh, I can only imagine Derek's reaction to this. I wonder if he actually got sick? It is kinda gross, I mean they are related. I wanted to ask him what was up, because I doubt the Barbie out there would feel up to sharing just about now, considering her catatonic mother and all.**

**" just go ahead and ask, Tori, you wont stop staring and fidgeting until you do." Simon said, exasperatedly. I smiled.**

**"what's with you and little Barbie?" I said, jumping right in. he glared at my endearment.**

**"Tori!? Come on isn't it obvious? What's your deal? Derek's missing…Chloe's….not feeling well. This isn't something to gossip about right now!" he said in a rush. I shrugged and laughed at him.**

**" you're right. Derek is gone, so why aren't you taking the opportunity to jump her bones when he's not looking?"**

**Simon paled and looked at the ceiling. I gasped out loud.**

**"you already have! You naughty boy!" I exclaimed. He was man enough to smile just a bit.**

**"gosh, well I at least know the tension isn't sexual. So what's going on inside that little underage head of hers?" I asked, grinning.**

**"you are." he said looking me dead in the eye. My grin faltered. I should have known.**

**"never mind. Forget I asked." I said, turning away from him quickly. He moved and forced me to look at him.**

**"she knows I was in love with you and it scares her, she is as you already know just fifteen. She doesn't know that her hold is permanently protected, even from the only other women I loved. It was a long time ago, but she doesn't understand that I was so young. You never loved me. So it's a mute point but she is still, scared all the same. So now that you are done making jokes at her and my expense why don't you help me find my brother?"**

**I was so stunned. His words rang harshly into my head, imprinting them selves into my brain, making sure I couldn't escape them. I shivered and jerked away from Simon, feeling a burning sensation where his hand had captured my chin. I had never seen this side of Simon, he was so different now.**

**"how did I ever love you?" I said to his turned back. He froze, the hand he had on the door trembled.**

**"because, I wasn't a monster then. But you and I both know I am now. They think you killed your mother. Care to tell them who really did?" he opened and slammed the door shut. I sank to the floor of the room, staring at the wall. A single tear slipped down my face, I didn't let any others follow.**

**Cassey's pov**

**I wanted to understand why Simon had his hold on me. I knew it was a lost cause to listen to them. I listened to Tori's casual manner and playful jokes to try and lighten his mood. But Simon doesn't move past things so easily anymore. Almost 16 years she was dead, and now suddenly she is alive and well. Because of Simon. He saved her. When I was locked up there he was saving her instead of me. When Simon killed Tori's mom Tori was free and now she is here. What did he think would happen after he saved her? That we would all live happily ever after? Well now I'm going to have my night of fun. One last night of carefree recklessness. I've earned it I think.**

**I opened to door to the club a few blocks away from our house, taking in the seen of the crowed dance floor. This was exactly what I needed. I haven't eaten in so long.**

**I step in cautiously, and make my way across the room. They watch me, longingly. I have a tendency to do that to people. I wonder how long until Simon and Tori realize I'm gone, if they do at all. What a surprise they'll be in for.**

**"hey, I'm Huston, and you are?" I see a very tall man in front of me holding out his hand. I take it and pull him closer.**

**"I'm your entertainment for the night, that is if you'd like that?" I said staring at him seriously. He smirks.**

**"I love a confident women. And yes I'd like that."**

**Simon's pov.**

**I leaned against the door, feeling remorseful, but satisfied. Tori has always been under my skin, now I can at least return the favor. I look for Cassey by Chloe but I cant see anyone. I spot Chloe laying in the couch, as silent and still as ever.**

**"Cass?" I say heading towards her room. I bad feeling fills my gut as I open her door. She isn't there. I pull the door but see a note on her pillow.**

**_Simon _**

**_I've gotten a little bored. I went out for one last night of fun. I'll tell you where I am, but you wont be able to bring me home unless I'm ready. You're not the only one with secrets. I'm at the club a few blocks from the house. See ya soon, if you notice I'm gone._**

**_Cassey Langton._**

**_P.S. that is my name._**

**I dropped the note and ran to the room where Tori was.**

**"Tori. Cassey left I have to get her. Damn it! Why did she have to do this now? I need you to stay with Chloe." I said. She blinked then frowned.**

**"Simon, let me go after her. Where is she?" I didn't understand why she would even care but I told her where she was anyway.**

**"well someone is being naughty." tori muttered.**

**"what? What is the place that she is at?" I demanded.**

**"Simon it's a bar. And it's a very umm what's the word……passionate place. I'll go get her okay?" I nodded mutely. I didn't ask how she knew that after being in lock down for fifteen years.**

**"just bring her home." I said and she ran out the front door.**

**Cassey's pov**

**Wow. Its been such a long time since I've had this much power coursing through me. I love the feel of it, so addictive and desperate. I never want to let go of it.**

**"they all dead?" I spun to see Tori standing in the door way surveying the bodies on the dance floor.**

**"just one. He didn't play too nice. They all out cold though. What's it to you?"**

**"Because it wouldn't be a good idea to massacre a club of innocent, well mostly innocent people now would it. Tell me how you do it."**

**I laughed a dropped the drugged boy clinging to me. Huston was a lot of fun.**

**" drugged. Apparently, mommy was a naughty girl too. And well daddy, well lets just say he is gullible."**

**"your not his daughter. Whose are you then?" she asked, curiously.**

**"a guy named Daniel Langton. He must be pretty special. A certain drug appears in my saliva when I want. Only five seconds until they drop to the floor. I'm strong too. Stronger than even you I think. Definitely stronger than Simon. They wont be up for days, you know. If I wasn't religious I would put you down too. But as if is this can be fun."**

**She stepped closer, and smiled.**

**"yes, this can be fun cant it?" sparks traveled in her fingertips threateningly.**

**"Bring it Barbie." I said, as my foot came and contacted with her chest. She flew into the glass separating the bar and the dance floor. It shattered and she rolled to a stop under the counter.**

**I heard her laugh and the lights went out.**

**"I'm the Barbie? You're a blond bitch arent you? Just waiting for a big game to play." she laughed again. I stared around the room, searching for her. I could her the crunch of glass where she stepped.**

**"what's the matter? You don't want to play anymore? Sad that our knight in shining armor wont save you like he saved me? You need to grow up, Cassey." she hissed, harshly. I laughed maliciously.**

**" you know I actually almost bought that. Simon loves me and I love him. We're both murderers now I guess. You're terrified of him aren't you? But don't worry I'll protect you." my fist connected with the side of her head, and sent her flying over the table in the corner.**

**"you gonna kill me too? Is this about Simon? Is this because you're afraid you'll lose him because of me? Did you know that were related but blood. His dad is my dad. So it's a mute point there. Are you going to keep hitting me until I cant stand it? Until I beg you to stop?"**

**"this about him choosing you over me. He saved you instead of me. I don't care what you feel. I care what he feels. How could he do this to me? Tell me he loves me, and then not save me when he could?" I screamed into her face, shaking her shoulders.**

**"I don't know. Why don't you ask him? Huh ever think of that. What would he say If he saw you now. Simon isn't this much of a monster. And you were so preoccupied my your unconscious date that you didn't see me put my camera on the ledge over there. it's a very special camera. It can see in the dark, like you. You just hunted me like prey and now every one can see just how much of a monster you really are."**

**I punched her over and over until I lost feeling in my hand, then threw her in the wall. I felt for the light switch.**

**The moment I saw the light come on I stared at my hands. When did I become so unbalanced? I couldn't even stop myself, I had to make her hurt like I was.**

**"a little help here, please." I spun around to see her struggling to stand. I don't know why but I walked over to her and sat her down in a chair.**

**"so did you have fun?" she asked reaching for a napkin to wipe the blood gushing fro her head, mouth and ear. I laughed.**

**"yea. I did. How about you? I don't think I broke anything, except your nose."**

**"yep. But I'll be fine. And so will you. After we go home and take care of you and your mom and dad. Yes I said dad. You love him don't you?"**

**I nodded, reluctantly.**

**"see, that's all that matters. Lets go." she said , and we walked limply to the door. I never saw her grab the camera she left sitting on the ledge.**

_Derek's pov  
_

_I always thought, that the moment I died Chloe would be there letting me go or coming with me. I could have never been so wrong. I don't know what they've done to me, but right now I'm living my worst nightmares._


	19. Its Me Not You,No Wait It Is You

Chapter 19 its me not you, no wait it is you…..

Chloe's pov

I am weak. So weak that I cant even be there for my daughter when she needs me. I know she needs me right now, I can feel it. I'm trying to wake up, but I cant. Its like there is something missing from me. The part that makes me want to stay awake at all. that's gone. My Derek. He is gone. What if he never comes back? Then I'll never wake up. But what if I can save him myself? I want to wake up! I have to find him, I have to save Derek!

"CHLOE!!!" I opened m eyes to look into Tori's face. Or at least I think it was Tori. I'd never seen her all purple and blue, with blood covering her face.

"Tori what the hell happened to your face?" I said sitting up, stretching my muscles as far as they would go. I saw Cassey come out of her room and rush over to me. She had a few cuts on her face too.

"what happened to you guys?" I demanded, suspiciously. Cassey smirked.

"I kicked her ass that's what happened. But its all good. No hard feelings, right aunt, Tori?" Cassey smiled at tori sweetly and looked back to me.

"so what are you going to do to save dad?"

" tear apart every person that gets in my way. I'm leaving now. Where's Simon?"

"here here. And umm where is he? That would be necessary information to find him, I would think."

"shut up, Simon. I'll find him, with or without knowing where he is. You know that." he laughed and pulled me to my feet.

"never leave me alone with them again. They are insane!" Simon, said into my ear so only I could hear him. I grinned, but it didn't go to my eyes. I could laugh and smile when Derek was home.

"just get your coats and lets go." I said, and slammed the door behind me without waiting for them to follow.

Cassey's pov

I'd always thought of my mother as soft and warm and even generous, but now she was changing and it wasn't a good thing. She was becoming a monster. I didn't want her to be a monster, anymore than I wanted her to know I was.

I flinched as she slammed the door shut.

" well, its been awhile hasn't it." I turned to see a tall older man standing in our living room next to Simon and Tori. I narrowed my eyes.

"who are you?" I asked.

"Andrew. I'm an old friend." Simon smiled and I relaxed alittle. Tori rolled her eyes and nodded to me.

"lets go after her." she said and threw my coat to me.

"You're NOT taking her with you, Tori are you crazy? She cant defend her self against them!" Simon yelled, Tori grinned at me and pulled the door shut behind us.

"you should tell him how wrong he is about that. You can certainly defend yourself cant you?" she said as we walked down the dark streets. I could see mom's white jacket a couple streets up from us, so I picked up my pace.

:god, I am an idiot. I can teleport. Give me your hand please." I hesitated but took her hand. A jerking sensation erupted in my stomach and suddenly we were right behind my mother.

"wow, that was interesting." I said clutching my stomach. I felt strangely nauseous.

"yea, it take a while to get used to. Chloe? Where are they keeping him?" she asked. I frowned. Something was off in her voice. I shook my head and ignored my paranoia.

"warehouse. 20 minutes from here. doesn't that seem stupid? I mean we can find him so easily."

"yea it is stupid, but they never claimed to be the brightest now did they." I said. Tori smirked.

"isn't there an easier way Tori?" I said looking at her pointedly. She smiled sheepishly.

"I'm really slow aren't I? Chloe, take my hand." the jerking sensation came and retreated, then we were in front of the abandoned where house. I saw mom freeze the start shaking violently.

"Mom? What's wrong?" I asked stepping closer.

"he's so close. Lets go." she kicked down the half broken door and ran in. I heard a scream from some guy but I knew it wasn't my dad.

"DEREK?" I heard mom scream and ran in after her. She had tears cascading down her face and she was shaking a body that I recognized as my dad. I tried to run to him but tori held me back.

"wait, they need a moment." she whispered. I sank to the floor and watched with her.

Chloe's pov

I rushed towards him and shook him awake.

"DEREK" I screamed as he came to. The shaking had stopped and I smiled as tear tripped down my face. He frowned and struggled to sit up.

"what are you doing here, Chloe?" he snarled.

"Saving your ass. that's what." he pushed me away.

"we've had this discussion. Were divorced. And I didn't need saving. I asked them to take me. You should leave."

"Derek? What the hell are you talking about?" I could feel it just like the last time I thought I'd lost him. I could feel the crashing wait on my chest. What he was saying made no since.

"I am leaving you. I'm not happy with you anymore. I'm sorry. Lets leave I'll make sure you get home." he hopped down away from me and helped Cassey up and walked out with her. I stumbled to my feet and wiped the tears away. This didn't make any sense, we've been just fine. He said he loved me just the other day. He doesn't mean what he said. Its just not possible.

Cassey's pov

We were home now. Finally everyone was safe for now .

"Oh guys, there's something you should see." Tori said and I looked up to see me holding that guy Huston, kissing him. I froze and looked over at Tori.

"what the hell are you doing?" I said. She laughed and turned the movie up louder.

The lights went out and the camera adjusted to the darkness. I swallowed loudly and glared at Tori, ignoring the looks of shock on every ones face.

I lunged at her realizing that I had also let out mom's secret. Everyone knew that I wasn't Derek daughter. And that mom cheated on him. How could Tori do that?!!! Before I could reach her she put me in a body binding spell. It froze me in place. I growled at her, as the video ended and everyone stared at me. I ripped out of the spell and grabbed her.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" I screamed.

"because you are a monster. Everyone deserves to know that, Cassey. Even Simon. To chicken to work your issues out with him so you take them out on me." I threw her into the wall behind my dad and jumped threw the window beside me. I broke into a run as I hit the ground. I let the road disappear behind me.


	20. The Old Fireworks

**The old Fire w****orks**

**Derek's pov.**

**Cassey jumped threw he window and I heard her feet hitting the ground rapidly. Chloe raced to the window and stared out of it. I couldn't even look at her. She lied to me this whole time. Cassey wasn't even mine! She cheated, and she deserves this divorce. If she does then why do I feel guilty?**

**Because you still love her.**

**She's a lair.**

**"Derek?" I looked up to see Andrew staring at me.**

**"where the hell did you come from?" he chuckled and shifted nervously.**

**"I realized that your having a family …situation right now but I'm supposed to deliver this to you." he handed me a package and calmly left the house.**

**It was a letter.**

**_Derek Souza. I am the father if Cassey. But I'm also a criminal, and locked in a jail cell. I was drunk one night and apparently rapped your wife Chloe Saunders. I cant remember any of it. My deepest regards._**

**_Oh and Chloe didn't know Cassey was mine until she was born. Its pretty much my fault._**

**_John._**

**I laughed and threw my head back. Honestly what else could go wrong. Who the hell was this guy?**

**"what's so funny Derek?" Simon asked, I just threw the letter at him.**

**"My deepest regards? Wow what a loony. And his name is john!" Simon laughed out loud. I watched Chloe's reaction to the name. she jumped and spun around.**

**"Simon? What did you just say?" before I could take it, Simon handed her the letter. I glared at him.**

**"its almost identical to the one he gave me. At least you know I'm not a cheat. This guy was just a loser." she handed the letter back.**

**"just a loser that rapped you, Chloe." I said, and she flinched. She shook her head a walked over to tori who everyone had forgotten. **

**"god, she's bleeding so much!" Chloe said, and Simon went to help her. I stayed where I was. What was I supposed to do now? **

**I needed to pack.**

**When I came out of our bedroom Chloe was staring at me, her eyes darting to the bag in my hand.**

**"I really don't understand. You said you loved me just a few days ago! You don't just wake up a stop loving someone! It doesn't work that way! Explain it to me, Derek." she demanded.**

**"I lied when said I loved you. I was going to wait to leave you. I'm sorry, but I just need to get away from you. You're not good for me right now Chloe."**

**Tears slipped down her face. I almost rethought my plan. I hated this part of the lie. Breaking her heart to save her. Davidoff made it very clear. If I tell her anything that I would never see her again.**

**I kissed her forehead.**

**"Goodbye, Chloe." she started sobbing and I left before she could ask me not to leave.**

**Simon's pov.**

**I had to put the brave face on. The women I loved was running around the city and the other women I loved was in pain.**

**"Why did you do that?" I asked her.**

**"came back with a bang didn't I?" she smirked and winced as I dropped her onto the couch.**

**"I did it for you Simon. Go find her please. I swear that girl was gonna bust if she kept that secret any longer." tori coughed. I smiled and kissed her forehead before running out the door after Cassey.**

**Where would she be?**

**"hey." I spun to see her sitting on the doorstep of a abandoned warehouse. **

**"come with me." I said stepping closer.**

**"why? I'm a murderer. I do deserve to come with you." she started crying and I shook her shoulders roughly.**

**" do you love me, Cassey?" I asked her.**

**"of course, I do Simon." she said standing up.**

**"then don't make me be alone. Come with me Cassey. Please."**

**"do you love me?" she whispered. I hesitated, stupidly.**

**"yes, I do."**

**"I don't believe you." she hissed backing away from me. God, this girl was stupid, of course I loved her!**

**I grabbed her shoulders again and crushed her lips against mine. I never kissed her. She always kissed me, always. But now I had kissed her. She pulled me closer to her, wrapping her arms around me.**

**"do you believe me now, Cassey?" she laughed and kissed me again.**

**Chloe's pov.**

**He left. He just left, with just a goodbye. Why did he do that? Why did he pretend? How am I supposed to live without him? How am I supposed to even breathe? I feel the weight in my heart and lungs, its suffocating me. Sobs wrack threw my chest, making ripping sounds. Tori is silent while I fall apart. She most likely passed out from the pain.**

**"mom?" I don't move when I hear Cassey walk inn with Simon.**

**"he left didn't he?" Simon asks. I nod and start crying again.**

**"Why did he do this?" Cassey asked Simon. Who knows why he did it? There isn't a real reason.**

**" I am so going to rip him to pieces." its tori who says that, and it confuses me. Why should she even care what happens in my life?**

**I feel that jerking sensation from when Tori teleported us. I scream as my living room disappears and is replaced with a dark room.**

**"thank god." a voice I would know anywhere says and strong arms encircle me. I breathe in his warmth and cling to him. I should be angry and threatening his life, but I don't have the energy anymore.**

**"I'm so sorry chloe, Davidoff made me swear to it. But he's dead now. Some one ripped him apart. Can you forgive me."**

**I laugh out loud.**

**"I killed him Derek. Because he wouldn't tell me what he did to you. I think the question is, can you forgive me?"**

**He blinked really fast and dropped his arms.**

**"do you still love me?" he asks.**

**"more than I should." I don't get the chance to ask him if he still loves me. He kisses me with an intensity that's been gone for years. Its like we were teenagers again, running for our lives. I pull him closer until I can barely breathe. His hands pull my shirt off and mine do the same. This happiness should happen everyday.**

**Tori's pov**

**I saved the day for everyone. What did I get out of it? Nothing. Nada. Simon and Barbie get their happily ever after. Wolf-boy and Chloe get theirs, but what about me? I don't even have anywhere to live! I've been dead for fifteen years. School, friends, family is all gone for me. What am I supposed to do with my life right now?**

**I guess no one knows_._**


	21. MORE THAN FAMILY

Chapter 21 More Than Family.

Tori's pov

I'm undecided. Three days I've slept on Chloe's living room couch. Cassey's been staying with Simon, how Simon managed to pull that one I don't know, but I didn't want to stay in her room. It felt wrong somehow. I didn't belong here, I was out of place. Chloe's was just to nice to tell me to get out, I'm sure Derek would if he didn't know Chloe would smack him for it.

"Tori? You awake?" I sat up when I heard Chloe walk into the living room.

"I know it's ten but I wanted to ask you something." she started, sitting next to me. I nodded, my chest constricting.

"I want you to know that you can stay here as long as you need too. But I know you want a life don't you?"

I was stunned. So I nodded mutely.

"I can get you a part time job and you can enroll in a couple classes at the university. You can stay here until you can get back on your feet. No matter how long it takes."

"why are you doing this? I've done nothing but ruin your life." I said, not bothering to hide my amazement.

"no you havent. You've helped me grow up Tori. You're like a sister to me. Why else would I name my daughter after you?"

"I hit you in the head with a brick and left you in that crawl space. I constantly harassed you because you were 'stealing' Simon from me. Why would you help me this much?" I was gonna let her off this easy, being me of course.

"you do realize that I really am your sister right?" she said.

"oh yea. Cool. By marriage. And thanks Chloe." I said , and she hugged me. I cant remember that last time I was hugged by anyone.

"in a few weeks you'll be looking for an apartment. I assure you." she laughed.

"Where's Derek?" I asked, suspiciously.

" he went to quit his job I think. He got a new offer. Much better pay. Actually he's been gone a little-NOOOOOOOO!" I watched in shock as Chloe convulsed on the floor screaming.

"Chloe! What's wrong?" I asked trying to calm her down. She started screaming louder, agony twisting threw her. I didn't understand, she was fine just a minute before. Then suddenly she froze and stared blankly at the ceiling, unmoving.

"Chloe?" I asked, unsure what to do.

The door bell rang, I cursed its timing and opened it impatiently.

"are you Chloe Souza?" a police officer said.

"no, but I'm her sister in law. Is their something wrong?" the officer hesitated.

"Derek Souza, was involved in a huge wreck on the four way intersection about fifteen minutes ago. He was the first to be identified. I'm afraid that he's been killed."

I blinked.

"I'm sorry but that's not possible." I said, but Chloe was proof of that. But Derek was just so strong and invincible! How could this happen?!

"I know its shocking news, but Derek Souza was the first to be pulled out of the wreck. An estimated 300 were killed. Is Chloe home?"

" she's been out cold for fifteen minutes, after five minutes of screaming and writhing in pain. See for yourself." I let them in,and they stared at Chloe's blank staring form.

"she isn't dead, I think she's in shock. He was her husband. They've in love for over fifteen years." the officer shook his head sadly. I felt tears slide down my face.

"oh no! Cassey! No!" I sobbed, putting my head in my hands.

"who is Cassey?"

" his daughter. Oh god, how did this happen?" I said wiping my face.

" I am very sorry for your loss. I think we should get her to a doctor. Just in case." I nodded and he drove us since I didn't now how to drive that well. When they had Chloe in her own room, I called Cassey.

"yes?"

"it's Tori. You and Simon need to get to the hospital. Now. " I'm sure she heard the tears in my voice, that probably what scared her the most.

"whats happened? Tell me. Is mom okay?" she said rapidly.

"I don't know Cassey. Just come and well find out." I hung up and sat down on the bench outside the waiting room.

"Are you with the women in this room?" a voice said. I nodded.

"what's wrong with her?" I asked immediately.

"she went into what looks like a self induced coma. I'm afraid she'll most likely never wake up. She is completely healthy too." I felt more tears drip down my face as I saw Simon and Cassey come in threw the elevator.

"this is her daughter and brother in law." I said pointing to them. She walked over to them and explained everything. I still had another part to do.

"how did this happen?" Cassey asked, her face tear streaked like mine.

"it's because of Derek. He was in a car wreck. I'm so sorry Cassey, he was killed."

That was all Cassey could handle and she collapsed sobbing into Simon's arms. While I sat watching helplessly.


	22. Flashback To The Present

chapter22

Flashback to the present

**Simon's pov**

**"Cassey? Shhh, it'll be okay. I promise." I didn't know how or when it would be okay though. I could feel something smothering me inside since Tori told us Derek was dead and that Chloe was in a life time coma. The whole family's been torn apart because of the Edison group, dad and Derek b**o**th dead. Though, Tori said he died in a car crash I don't believe a word of it. A car crash couldn't take down Derek.**

**"Simon? Why is this happening? Why couldn't we just be happy?" she kissed my jaw line, and I sighed, pulling her closer to me.**

**"because there area some people out there who are afraid of us. Of what we can do, so they tried to tame us, Cassey. There wasn't anything we could have done. But I cant help but be grateful for being sent to Lyle House. If I hadn't been, Derek would have never met Chloe and I would have never met you. As selfish as that is, I wouldn't trade our safety for you." she released a shaky breath.**

**"that should make me angry, but it makes me less sad. More alive. I have to wake mom up." She whispered the last part so softly I could barely understand**.

**" Cassey, you don't know what that might do to her.-" I started.**

**"she's as good as dead lying in there anyway, Simon. She's deserted us. Her own family. I have to try." she pleaded with me. I could see the agony reflecting in her eyes, and I nodded, unable to bare it.**

**"thank you Simon." she left my side and entered the hospital room. I sighed , rubbing my eyes with the back of my hand. Why couldn't anything ever be simple?**

**Chloe's pov**

**I could hear something calling me, pulling me to the surface of life. Demanding my presence, I tried to push it away, because here in the blackness, I couldn't feel the loss. The loss of what mattered most. Ever since I met Derek at Lyle House all those years ago, he was a part of me. My best friend, my brother, and now he was the love of my life. So why is he gone, and I'm still here? I should be wherever he is.**

**"mom, wake up. I need you. Just because dad is gone doesn't give you the right to bail on me." I heard the words clearly and tried to make sense of them. I knew that voice.**

**Cassey. She was asking for me, she needed me. I should try and wake up, if for anyone, it should be her. My daughter.**

**"damn it mom! Wake up. Now!!!!" she screamed and my eyes snapped open to see her face.**

**Cassey's pov**

**I looked at her in astonishment. She finally woke up.**

**"Cassey?" she whispered hoarsely. I nodded, mutely to afraid to speak.**

**"He's really gone?" she asked reaching for my hand. I nodded, a tear escaping my eye.**

**"I don't know how to live with out him Cassey. Its been so long. He's almost always been there." I nodded in understanding then hugged her.**

**I heard the door open behind me and spun to see a middle aged man walking in.**

**"who are you?" I snapped, clutching my mom's hand tighter.**

**"Kyle Davidoff. I believe your mother is my fathers murderer?"**

**I gaped at him, how did he know mom had killed him.**

**"I want to help you." he said, suddenly.**

**"what could you possibly do to help us?" my mother asked.**

**"I could bring your husband back. I can rewind time." Kyle said slowly.**

**" if I did, you would remember everything and know what to do. And what not to do. You could not kill my father. You could not let your husband go out that day and anything else you want. But you have to save my father."**

**I wasn't sure if I believed a word he was saying but mom seemed pretty convinced.**

**"deal, but how do we know if your serious?"**

**He took my mother's hand and said something rapidly in what sounded like latin. A white flash was all I remembered before I was consumed by darkness.**

**16 years ago**

**Chloe's pov.**

**"what did you do to deserve potato duty?" I spun around, very disoriented.**

**"hi, I'm Simon, you must be Chloe." this wasn't the 33 year old Simon this was the 15 year old Simon. This was my first day at Lyle House. Kyle did it. He really did it. DEREK!! How could I not think of him? I looked for his tall form.**

**"this is my brother, Derek." Simon said revealing him. He was just as I remembered. I smiled widely at him.**

**"brother?" I asked, playing along with the script.**

**"Identical twins." his voice rumbled, sounding so familiar.**

**"excuse him, were still teaching him manners." Simon said. I couldn't resist stepping closer to Derek to see his face better under all his hair.**

**"do you have green eyes?" I asked, abruptly. He blinked in shock.**

**"yea, what's it to you." he asked, not sounding friendly.**

**"nothing…yet." and with that I made my escape.**


	23. Reliving The Past

A/N: I kinda sad. I was hoping to get some reviews for the last chapter, I know people are reading but aren't reviewing. I always review no matter how short or long a chapter is. A big thanks to those of you who are nice enough to review, keep doing it! I hope you like this chapter.

**Reliving the past**

**Chloe's pov**

**It was harder than I thought to act like everyone was a stranger. I often found myself staring at Derek, smiling, and then he would glare at me and walk away. Simon was the same guy I remembered. I'm sitting in the media room staring off into space. It's strange to be a teenager again. I shouldn't have to go threw it twice, but I'd do anything for Derek. Except live without him, of course. I remained off the radar for the most part, but soon the confrontation with Derek would happen. I was excited to be able to talk to him again. I felt the urge to go talk to Simon, like I usually did when me and Derek were fighting. Now I couldn't do that. I had a part to play.**

"**Hello? Earth to Chloe?!" I jumped and looked at an amused Simon. I frowned at him.**

"**Yes?" I said standing up. He laughed and took my hand and pulled me out of the room. I pulled my hand out of his, determined not screw anything up with him. I know Simon is going to blow up anyway but id rather it be how I expect.**

"**You have a meeting with Davidoff. Good luck." he said and I walked into the office trying to remember that I wasn't allowed to kill him.**

**An hour later**

**That was torture, but I think I played my part well enough. Today was the day me Derek fight, I just hope he doesn't hurt me more than he should. I had gotten the note earlier and was very nervous as I made my way down to the laundry room.**

**I waited about five minutes before I felt him behind me. I was going to go along exactly how it happened. Play the dumb blond. I jumped and turned around to see Derek. I couldn't help a small smile.**

"**You always this jumpy?" he asked.**

"**Wh-where did you come from?" I had years to learn to get over that stuuter and now I had to use it willingly.**

"**upstairs." was his sarcastic remark. I sighed taking a deep breath, trying to remember what all I had said.**

"**I'm waiting for some- it was you wasn't it. You had Simon send-"**

"**Simon didn't send anything. I knew you wouldn't come for me. But simon?" he looked at his watch.** "**For Simon, you're early. Do did you look it up?" I was trying not to burst out laughing. I had forgotten just how smart and antisocial this Derek was.**

"**You mean that word? Necromancer? Is that how you say it?" I said stalling, knowing what happened next would piss him off. He was nervous, he wanted to know my reaction.**

"**Did you look it up?" he repeated.**

"**I did. And , well I don't quite know what to say." I wanted things to speed up and get this over with, despite how happy I was to see him.**

"**Okay so you searched it and…."**

"**It wasn't what I expected."**

"**So?" he was so eager I almost changed my mind, but if I wanted this to work I had to be careful.**

"**well I have to admit ..I'm not really into computer games."**

**His expression changed instantly.**

"**Computer game?" he hissed.**

"**Video games? RPGs? I've played some but not the kind your talking about." I felt stupid making him look like an idiot about something he was right about, but it was alittle fun too.**

"**But if you guys are into them, then I'm certainly willing to give them a shot." I said enthusiastically,**

"**Them?" his voice was dangerously low.**

"**The games. Role playing right? But I don't think the necromancer is right for me, though I do appreciate the suggestion."**

"**Suggestion…" he said slowly. He seemed to think I was crazy.**

"**That I play a necromancer? that's why you had me look it up right?"**

**He realized that I had 'misunderstood him' and his eyes widened.**

"**No, I didn't mean-**

"**I suppose it could be cool , playing a character that could raise the dead, but it's just, you know, not really **_**me. **_**Too emo, you know? I'd rather play a magician."**

"**I wasn't-" I cut him off not letting him get anything out.**

"**So I don't have to be a necromancer? Thanks. I really do appreciate you taking the time to make me feel welcome. It's **_**so sweet." **_**I smiled sweetly, and he realized I was making fun of him.**

"**I wasn't inviting you to a game Chloe." my heart skipped a beat when he said my name, I saw a confused look in his eyes, probably because he heard it.**

"**No?" I said innocently, trying to distract him. " then why would you send me to those sites about necromancers? Show me pictures of madmen raising armies of rotting zombies? Is that how you get your kicks, Derek? Scaring the new kids? Well you've had your fun and if corner me again or lure me into the basement-"**

"**Lure you? I was trying to talk to you." he argued bewildered by the sudden turn the conversation had taken.**

"**No, you were trying to scare me. Do it again and ill tell the nurses." I knew what would happen next but I was still just a little scared.**

_**snap**_

**His eyes hardened and rage contorted his face. I had to remember why I loved him, why I wanted to save him, to not start screaming. Being afraid of Derek was an irrational response. i loved him.  
**

**I moved to the stairs quickly, but he grabbed me yanking my shoulder and throwing me as he let go. It hurt, but I'd been through worse. What I couldn't stand was feeling defenseless. I wanted to be strong again. To be able to kick his ass for being such a moron. I wanted to be a werewolf. Just like Derek. And it was oh so close to me. Just one kiss and I would be strong again. I shook my head, that's not how it goes. Its not supposed to happen that way. But it could. Didn't Kyle send me back to change everything? To save his father and Derek. **

**I blinked hard and moved my shoulder around. I saw Derek hovering over me. **

"**Are you going to stare or help me up?" I snap****ped. He held out his hand and pulled me to my feet. I felt weak and dizzy. So I pulled on his arm.**

"**I know you didn't mean too. So stop mopping, Derek." He looked at me incredulously.**

**While he was unaware I stood on my tip toes and pressed my lips to his. It was an understatement to say he was surprised. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed hiM until I couldn't breathe. Then I realized that I may have just ruined everything. I pulled away and smiled.**

"**What the hell was that?" He asked his eyes huge with complete shock. He didn't know what was going to happen to me. I frowned.**

"**Can I explain later? I'm tired. And my arm hurts." he shook his head and nodded.**

"**You are unbelievable." he muttered.**

"**So are you." I said in a whisper looking at him.**

"**You're hiding something." he said.**

"**yes I am. And I'll tell you after we've escaped and found OH MY GOD!!" I screamed and raced up the steps. We never found their dad. Because were to late. But I can save him. I heard Derek behind me and I grabbed the phone off the wall in the kitchen. I dialed the number and hopped in place waiting for him to answer.**

"**Kit?" I said when I felt the line pick up. Derek tensed and looked appalled.**

"**Who is this?" his voice snapped.**

"**I'm Chloe Souza- Saunders I know your sons." I winced internally at my mistake. Over fifteen years of going by Chloe Souza was confusing.**

"**Are they okay?!" he asked nervously.**

"**Yes, were with the Edison group though. They've killed two of the people here. Were leaving soon. But where are you?"**

" **Some warehouse. Its not far from our house I don't think. How did you get this number?" he asked.**

"**It's a very long story. I don't know how long it will take to get there but we will. Thanks, kit." I said and hung up then I smiled brightly. I could save him!!!**

"**Who are you?!" Derek yelled . I frowned at him.**

"**I'm Chloe. And you are?" he glared at me.**

"**You're so dramatic Derek. Calm down. Everything is going to work out." **

"**How did you know my dad? Why in the hell did you say your name was Chloe Souza? Why do you seem to know everything about me?"**

"**Shut up. Please." I hissed looking around to make sure no one noticed.**

**He was about to yell again so I grabbed his hand and pulled him into the media room. I pushed him onto the couch and pressed my forehead against his, in an attempt to calm him.  
**

"**Will you please just stop yelling? Please? I know you want answers, but I cant give them yet. But I will eventually. Now I'll answer just one question for now, only one." he frowned but nodded I pulled away a little and waited.**

"**Why did you say your last name was mine?" he asked suspiciously. I sighed.**

" **That was a mistake. But after fifteen years of going by Chloe Souza it was bound to happen. In about four year your going to ask me to marry you. And I'll say yes." he gaped at me and I laughed.**

"**You're a werewolf, Tori's a witch, Simon's a male witch, and I'm a necromancer. And soon a werewolf too. You went to live with Simon and kit when you were five. Simon had diabetes, ummm what else oh and you give me the most beautiful ring ever. Its green too." **

"**How do you know this? Never mind I don't want to know anymore right now. You are the strangest person I've ever met."**

"**Love you too Derek. Good night." I said skipping from the room.**


	24. Stalling

I'm such a coward. I've been avoiding Derek for a week. I messed up big time, I shouldn't have kissed him! Everything could be ruined now. He could never fall in love with me and then we would never be able to-? To what? I'm missing something, something important. It's even more important than Derek. Why cant I remember?

Kyle said nothing about losing memory. What if it's really important? My thought process is interrupted by a man with beautiful green eyes.

"Chloe?" I'm sad to see the distant look in his face, but I have been avoiding him. It's nothing that I don't deserve.

"Yes?" I try being polite, but his eyes harden anyway and he stalks away without a word. I sigh deeply and run after him. I handled him before and I'll do it again.

"Derek! Get your ass back here right now!" I screamed after him. I probably sounded insane. He turned around and I glared up at him and hit him and the shoulder. He looked surprised that I had managed to unbalance him. I smiled, victoriously. I was stronger already, and soon enough I would Change.

"I know you've been sick. I know what's wrong with you. Do you?" That wasn't what I had really wanted to say, but it would do to get him to talk to me.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He said and tried to walk away. I wasn't having that, so I grabbed his arm. Derek got angry very quickly, and pushed me away roughly. That irritated me.

"Why are you such a stubborn difficult guy? I don't know why I even bother!" I said pushing him back and he stumbled into the wall behind him.

"CHLOE?!" I jumped when Simon screamed my name. I really didn't want to deal with him, after the stunt he pulled on me.

"I'm busy yelling at your brother, Simon!" I yelled back, furiously. I hated just sitting around here not getting anything done. We had to get moving!

"You can screw my brother when you're married. Get up here!"

All the blood left my face, and gasped so loudly that Derek actually shook me. Then I was angry. No I was furious.

"SIMON BEA! What did I tell you about commenting on my sex life. I know we've had this discussion!"

Only yesterday had I realized that Simon could also remember everything. Tori was harder to convince, she had thought she was going crazy. Simon had let something slip. Something only the future Simon would have known.

"So, have you decided if you're going to be with Derek during his change?" He'd said. I swear I must have hit him several time yesterday for pretending not to know.

"It's not my fault that you're to weak to take it rough!!!" Simon yelled, sounding so carefree that I ran up the stairs.

"WELL I'M GONNA MAKE SURE YOU CAN'T _GIVE IT ROUGH!"_ I heard Simon's laughter, it was slightly nervous.

" Finally. If that's what it takes to get your attention, then I will take your punishment. After I put you in a body binding curse of course."

Derek stepped into the room, looking bewildered for the most part.

"See? Your making him uncomfortable." I said glaring at Simon. He had no consideration.

"Chloe, do you remember that one morning at breakfast that you said you're-" Simon never got to finish that sentence because I tackled him to the floor and punched him in the face four time before I felt Derek pull me off.

"Shut the fuck up, Simon. None of that has happened!" Derek seemed surprised at my vulgar language, and I was too since I never really used those words, but Simon was about to tell him I was pregnant! Or that I will be in the future.

When I thought that I finally remembered what I couldn't before. I had a daughter. I was a mother!

"Cassey!?" I gasped, horrified at myself. How could I ever forget Cassey?

The look on Simon's face was pure agony. Cassey was what Derek was for me, and I knew what it felt like to lose him.

"Simon. If we just play it by the book, it'll all come out how its supposed to I promise." I whispered and hugged him, feeling tears slipping down my face.

"Okay, it better be. And if were playing it by the book shouldn't you be having Tori locking you in the crawl space tonight?"

Oh! I had completely forgotten about that. This should be fun.

"You're right. Make sure to send Derek. Bye!" I skipped out of the room, pretending Derek wasn't there listening to every word we'd said.

"Tori! Come it's show time!" I said banging on her door. She smiled at me and pulled me down the hallway and down into the basement.

"You ready for this?" she asked.

"Yes, just don't kill me or we're all screwed." she laughed and grabbed the brick off the floor and pushed me into the crawl space. I think she was having to much fun doing this. I felt the brick collide with my head and sank to the ground, I could smell the blood seeping from my head. A numbing sensation was settling threw my body, and it was strangely unpleasant.

I'd forgotten the other side of this small nightmare. I have to raise the ten bodies buried in here. I still find that gross, but I concentrated, and soon heard their struggles beneath me.

I heard Derek open the door, and gasp at the sight of me. Then he saw the bodies coming out of the ground next to me.

"Chloe, I think you should get rid of them, like now." he sounded nervous and I groaned, suddenly feeling the pain in my head, the numbing sensation was long gone.

"Concentrate!" He pleaded with me, and I did as he asked. When I felt a had wrap onto my ankle I whimpered, truly terrified even though I knew it wouldn't really hurt me. I focused and sent them back into their bodies. Derek gave a sigh of relief.

"Well, I guess me have some work to do." he said and it made me laugh. He was really my Derek, or at least her would be.

"Yes, it seems like we do." I said with a smile.


	25. Sacrifice

Sacrifice

What does it mean to give up one thing for another? I'd like to think sacrifice is a good name for it. I should have known that I wouldn't get Derek back without it having a cost. I just realized what my cost was. My daughter. I never stopped to think about her until weeks after being sent back in time. She wasn't alive in this world. I'm a horrible mother. I love Derek more than I love my own flesh and blood. How could that be true? I want him more than anything. I never thought of myself as selfish, but that's exactly what I am. I gave up Cassey's life for Derek's. It's a cruel world, and it makes me want to scream at everyone and everything. We're leaving tonight, and I've been watching Derek closely. I'll be there with Derek tonight when he changes, just like before. Hopefully it will have the same effect that it had last time. He'll start to trust me. Then he'll start to love me.

That's rushing things I guess, but I miss my husband. The man I could kiss whenever I wanted and hold hands with when I was sad. What I missed most was waking up next to him every morning. It felt like I was in an ice box without his warm body next to mine. I miss him so much, and I cant do anything but wait. Simon has been wonderful, despite that I took away the love of his life, willingly. He understands, and said he would have done the same. I was surprised because I certainly wouldn't have been that understanding if the situations were reversed. That just shows what a good person Simon is, and how much better he is than me.

As I think through this Derek is sitting on the other side of the large media room, reading. I sigh loudly, and it comes out very dramatically. Derek glares at me, before returning to his book. The way he brushes me off makes me insecure. What if he doesn't want me after a second time? What if he wants someone better? I shift on the couch and take my hair out of its limp pony tail and run my fingers through it. It always got his attention before, of course he would have no idea I knew that. I feel the atmosphere tense and I look over at him, and he's staring at me in the way I've missed for so long. He looks at me like he wants me. I smile brightly and sit up, waiting for him to say something.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked exasperatedly. That wasn't the question I was expecting.

"Doing what?" I said, cautiously.

"Wasting your time on me? Surely Simon would be a whole lot better-" I cut him off my putting my hand over his mouth. He looked very confused. Then I realized my mistake. I got up way too fast. Inhumanly fast. I left my hand on his face, locking my eyes with his. He gasped in realization. Crap! This wasn't supposed to happen this way! Before I can say anything or make up an excuse he kisses me. I don't realize what he's doing, because I'm distracted by the kiss. I've been wanting this so much. Suddenly I feel his hand in the spot behind my neck. The spot that turn me off, in both senses right now. I push his hand away.

"No, don't." I say holding onto is hand. His eyes narrow.

"Why? Why would you want to be-"

"So I can defend my self! So no one has to die or get hurt because of me. I can control myself after fifteen years!" I say taking my frustrations out on him. This had always been a problem for him, even in the future.

"Chloe! that's the thing you haven't controlled yourself for fifteen years! Well at least your body hasn't!"

I stay silent as his words sink in. He does have a valid point. It'll hurt just like it did the first time. I wince, remembering the pain of my bones morphing into different forms.

"You're right, but I'll learn control again. don't even think about worrying about me." I threaten, he chuckles. I freeze at the sound. It's been so long since he has been happy enough to laugh! He feels me staring at him tensely and frowns.

"What's wrong?" He asked stepping closer to me.

"It's been so long since I've heard you laugh. So long. I miss it so much." I say and to my complete astonishment I burst into tears. Derek is speechless of course, but I turn away and wipe my tears away fiercely. I feel his arms go around me from behind and I lean into them.

"Sorry about the water works. I don't know what the hell that was." He sighs.

"I'm not the Derek you married in the future Chloe. Not yet anyway, for now that man is dead. You miss him." I turn around to face him, while still locked in his embrace.

" How did you know that? I want my family back. I want you back. You don't love me. You don't want, like you will. Do you know what's its like having to sleep alone after fifteen years of sleeping next to my own personal fireplace?" He shifts uncomfortably, but I'm past caring about embarrassment.

"I miss being a wife. I- I- miss you!" I bury my face into his chest, my whole body warm next to his.

"There's nothing to do except wait. You'll have to make do with me." He says it like that's a bad thing.

"Hey, I didn't mean that I don't want you here, I just wished we could fast forward a little. To when the war is over and I have you to myself." I smile at him widely.

"Chloe, its late. You should get some sleep before we leave." He sound suddenly exhausted. I notice his feverish eyes and how his muscles are jerking around under his skin, painfully. I push up his sleeve and press on the twitching part. He sighs in relief.

"I really hate this part about the condition. It's a pain." I smirk at him, while pushing him back onto the sofa. He sighs as I continue to massage the rest of his arm.

"I keep forgetting that you know everything about my …..condition." I laugh lightly at his hesitation to say the word. He yelps suddenly and I pause my hands.

"Sorry, habit." I was pushing is shirt up! I'd always done that for him when he was about to change.

"Habit?" he asked avoiding my gaze.

"yes, I always did that for you when you were about to change. It helped." he froze a little when I mentioned the change, but relaxed when I started working the painful muscles.

"Thanks, Chloe." he said closing his eyes.

"No problem. You did the same for me too." I said mischievously. He raised an eyebrow and opened his eyes.

"Really?"

"Yep, I practically made you the first time though, don't worry. You get over being insecure about me."

He flushed and looks away.

"I'm serious you know." I say pulling his face to meet mine.

"Everything works out." he stares at me trying figure something out.

"I believe you." I kiss him lightly and he sighs again and tries to pull away.

"Do you not want to kiss me?" I asked sadly.

"No it's just -" I press my mouth onto his now that me fears are quelled. Soon enough he returns it and takes control like I remember.

"You really need sleep, Chloe. According to you we'll have forever for this. Go to bed." He says pulling to my feet. I smile and kiss him on last time before opening the room me and Tori are sharing. I fall asleep with a smile on my face.


	26. Changes

Changes

I knew I should have listened to Derek when he told me to go to sleep. I went into the room Tori and I shared but sleep would not come. Was too worried about Derek. He was in pain just a few feet away from me. He doesn't realize just how much I care. I tossed and turned all night until the silent alarm went off for us to wake up. Tori was not a morning person, so I tried to avoid conversation with her. We're leaving tonight, and I couldn't be more ready o go save Kit and escape this place. I was sure I wouldn't ever have to endure this hell that was Lyle House ever again. How wrong I was. I want to be out in the open, running away from these horrible people. I remembered when Davidoff came to talk to me the other day.

"_Chloe?" I spun to see Davidoff at the door of the media room. He had a small boy holding his hand, which I recognized with a shock as Kyle. _

"_Oh, yes this is my son, Kyle. Kyle this is-"_

"_Chloe!" Kyle screamed and ran to hug my leg. To say I was shocked was an understatement. _

"_Chloe! I missed you! I looked for you too!" Kyle said and motioned with his hands for me to pick him up. I reached down and picked him up smiling innocently at him._

"_Well hello to you too, Kyle." I said and kissed him on his cheek. He giggled and put his arms around me in a tight hug._

"_How old is he?" I asked Davidoff. He seemed to be in shock, because his mouth was hanging open and he was staring at Kyle like he had never seen him before._

"_He's five. Though I've always thought he acted a little young for his age." I frowned at the disapproving voice that he spoke in. _

"_Is there something you needed?" I asked walking over to him and setting Kyle down ._

"_Oh nothing at all. Just showing Kyle the house. It was nice to see you." I saw the nervousness in shaking hands. I frowned but gave a forced smile as he walked away._

"Chloe! You need to go find Derek." Simon's voice broke into the memory.

"What?" I asked stupidly.

"Derek? MISSING!!!!" Simon said in a incredulous voice. I gasped and jumped up and started running to where I knew he was. I knew I was close when I could smell the sickly vomit.

"Derek? Are you there?" I said walking closer and closer to the smell.

I heard a grunt, signaling his location. I ran towards him and sank to my knees next to him.

"It's going to be alright. And not just because I'm from the future, but because ill make sure it is." I said locking my with his. I didn't know if he believe me or not, but he seemed to like my choice of words.

"Do you want me to leave until its over?" I asked placing my hand on his back. He shuddered under my touch.

"Don't." he said, but before that could hurt he said, "Don't. Go."

"I'm not going anywhere." I started rubbing circles on his back as the worst of it started coming. His whole frame was shaking , and his muscles were contorting in inhumane ways. He tried to hold back a whimper of pain. Still the same Derek, always trying to hide what was going on in his head.

"Its almost over." I timed it just right because he threw up what little was in his stomach and his spine shrunk back down to size. It was an eerily silence.

"You okay?" I said brushing his hair out of his face a little so he could breathe. He jerked away from my touch, but I didn't take it personally. He felt like a monster right now.

"Derek? I know you're tired but you should see if you can stand." I whispered and looked around to see if anyone was watching us. Then I realized I would hear everyone coming. Thank god for the super hearing.

"I'm fine." He said, but his voice was too deep for him to be 'fine'.

"Damn. I'm gonna help you stand up." I said and stood up trying to drag him with me.

"Chloe, you cant-"

"Have you forgotten who you're talking to? I can do anything, and don't you forget it." I snapped and pulled him to his feet without his resistance.

"Chloe, why are you here?" He asked without looking at me.

"Because no one should go threw that alone. I could decided no to come, but I didn't." Derek shook his head and made a strange noise that sounded like a snort.

"Come on they're coming." I said and laced my fingers with his so he wouldn't lose me. Or that's at least what I told myself, I really just wanted to hold his hand. Talk about bad timing, but he didn't seem to mind.

"I don't know why you gave her up for me." he said, making me freeze.

"How did you know!?" I asked, in shock.

"I heard you and Simon. She was your daughter, right?" I nodded sadly, but smiled at him.

"You're worth it." I kissed his cheek and pulled him further along, supporting his weight.

Cassey's pov

A whiteness enveloped me. It wasn't cold or warm , but a neutral feeling of being stuck in between. It was a strange feeling, being non-existent. I could remember my life as I had it, but it didn't have any meaning yet. Because it had yet to happen. This made me very sad, I missed the people I will know. I know they're out there in the real world right now, living, laughing, and running for their lives.

"Cassey!" I jerked upright, not knowing who or what was calling me. Or that I was even in someone's company.

"Who's there?" I asked suspiciously.

"We barely met before.I'm Kyle Davidoff." as he announced himself, I could recognize him. The dark hair and distinctive face stood out.

"What happened?" I asked suddenly afraid. I couldn't remember why I was here! Wherever here was.

" You're father died. Or well the man you called dad, did. I asked your mother if she wanted me to turn back time. She knew it would mean losing you. She didn't care." he told me sincerely.

"You're lying, my mother would never do that. She loves me!" I argued, defensively.

"She loves Derek more." He said simply.

"Where are we?" I asked changing the subject. He smiled, noticing this.

"I've only been here once before. The last time I turned time back. We are stuck in an a limbo I guess. The place between life and death. We aren't alive, but we haven't died."

I frowned.

"How do we get back?"

I looked around for a moment, it wasn't what I expected. It was a horrible place, so depressing. The clouds were gray and the grass was a dead brown.

"We don't. its up to your mother. We wont go back to our own time. We stay here until Chloe saves you dad and mine. Or we live here until I take us out. Would you like to see her progress?"

He extended his hand, but I hesitated before taking it.

"How do I know I can trust you?" I asked. He smiled sadly.

"You don't. come on I want to show you."

I put my hand in his, and felt a sudden cold when that made me close my eyes.

"Look, Cassey." he said softly

I opened my eyes to wish I hadn't. My mother was on the ground next to my dad. He was vomiting and she was rubbing circles on his back.

I heard her offer comforting words, it was hard to focus on what she was saying. I was to busy looking at her. She was so tiny! And my dad was huge next to her, the difference was very flattering. I never noticed it until now.

"I don't know why you gave her up for me." I heard my dad say. That confused me, what was he talking about?

"How did you know!?" my mother asked.

" I heard Simon and you talking. She was your daughter, right?"

My windpipe closed off when he said that.

"You're worth it."

I started sobbing into my hands, trying to forget those horrible, hurtful words.

"Cassey, will you help me? You mother killed my father. She very well killed you. Help me ruin her. Help me." He pleaded.

I looked him square in the eyes and nodded without hesitation.


	27. Betrayal

Betrayal

"Do you understand why we are doing this?"

I rolled my eyes at Kyle. We had bee over this several times. We were going to kill my father and mother because they had killed his father and me.

"Yes. Now shut up about it. I want them dead just as much as you do."

He started laughing at me. Of all the nerve!

"What the hell are you laughing about?" I snapped.

We had returned to limbo for a while. I wasn't exactly sure because time didn't pass in seconds and minutes. It was at a stand still. There really wasn't time. No seasons or sun or even day. It was always night. It was always cold. I didn't like it here, but Kyle insisted that we had to keep staying here or we would start aging again. I really didn't know what to think about Kyle. He was even more handsome than Simon, and was a lot nicer too, but there was a sinister edge to him. I could see it in his eyes at some times. I think in was lust for revenge. All he ever had was his father, and my mother took him away.

"Because you're so silly!" He tickled my side.

"Kyle stop it!" I screamed as he tickled me mercilessly. We were suddenly falling to the ground, and he landed on top of me.

I started to protest but he kissed me before I could say anything. I was confused. This man was almost insane because of losing his father, shouldn't he be thinking about that? What confused me more was that I was kissing him back, the kiss started turn raw and eager. That sort of frightened me, but I didn't stop. I didn't want to stop. I wanted to forget everything that was happening. Kyle could make me forget, if just for a little while. My hands pulled off his jacket and then his shirt. He grabbed my wrist and pinned them above me.

"Are you?" I knew what he was asking, he wanted to know if I was a virgin. I shook my head. He relaxed, and started to kiss me again.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked, his breath fanning along my neck.

"Yes, now Shut Up!"

He didn't say another word.

~**~

Chloe's pov

"I don't know what to do Simon." I groaned. He chuckled.

"If you want to kiss him just do it." I glared at Simon.

"It's not that simple. What if it makes him angry?"

"Chloe, just ask him then. Cant he hear us?" I frowned

"Maybe, I don't think he is listening." Simon shook his head at me. I stuck my tongue out at him, feeling childish doing so. Why should Simon get the girl and not me!? Yes, Simon and Tori, together at last. Simon and I never mentioned Cassey. Tori had once or twice, but the pained look on both mine and Simon's faces was enough to make her shut up about it. Cassey was a sore subject for me. I felt so much guilt and pain over my daughter. But I had never asked for Cassey, or the monster she was. What I saw on that tape was enough to make me want to vomit. She could render you unconscious for day with just a kiss. She was dangerous, and I used that to help me sleep at night. Monster or not she was still my flesh and blood, and I had betrayed her. I wonder where she is, if she is anywhere at all.

"You're such a chicken Chloe. Were running for our lives to save my father and you're worried Derek doesn't want you? If he doesn't now, he will. I promise."

I felt immensely better after hearing those words.

"I hope so. Were only about two hours away from you're dad you know."

"I know, I'm so ready to see him. Its been so long!" I smiled at Simon and kissed him on the cheek. It was in the brotherly fashion, but of course Derek showed up at that exact moment.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we gotta keep moving."

I took a deep calming breath and stepped away from Simon.

"Let's go." I walked ahead of them so they couldn't see the tears of worry on my face.


	28. Defenseless

**Are we at the End Yet?**

**Derek was so infuriating! He shouldn't be treating me like I'm a little girl! Chloe stay behind me, Simon watch her until I get back. He's always barking out orders! How did I ever it!?**

"**Chloe? Are you crying?!" Simon asked in a whisper. I sent him a look that said, ' yes I am and what the hell are you going to do about it.' I sighed and wiped the pesky tears off my face. We weren't doing any good hiding in outside the warehouse their father was being held in.**

"**This is so frustrating." I grumbled at him. He chuckled tensely. Even carefree Simon couldn't laugh right now.**

"**I don't see why we couldn't go in with him." I continued. "I mean, I am just as strong as him, and you can do spells just as well as Tori. Wait where is she?" **

"**She's right behind-" seeing the look on my face he spun around to stare into the darkness. **

"**Tori?!" Simon hissed.**

**I heard a soft distant crack, and then a pair of footsteps. I instantly became alert and stepped hesitantly towards the noise. It wouldn't be Derek, he would never make that much noise, but what if it was Tori?**

"**Hello, Mom. How've you been?"**

**I stared in absolute shock at the sight of my daughter.**

"**Cassey, we wouldn't want to give her a heart attack." Kyle said stepping out from behind her. I watched in disgust as he put his hands on her waist. He kissed and I swear Simon almost launched himself at Kyle.**

"**Where's my darling dad?" Cassey drawled out.**

"**I really hope you aren't talking about me." I reacted instantly to Derek's voice.**

**Cassey looked him up and down. Then she smiled at him. She smiled at him the way_ I_ smiled at him. **

"**Hey, Dad. Mom always said you were quite the catch." **

**Cassey was inhumanely fast as she pulled Derek towards her and kissed him full on the lips. All it took was the shocked intake of breathe for her to knock him out cold. She let him drop to the ground, carelessly.**

"**Who's next?" she asked sweetly. My daughter really just did this?! **

"**Cassey why are you doing this?!"**

**Her eyes flashed and I knew that was the wrong question to ask. I knew why she was doing this.**

"**Because you freaking KILLED ME. Your own daughter."**

"**And when you kill me what does that say about you? You killed your own mother! That what it says!"**

"**I'm not sorry." I don't know how I didn't see her coming, but I felt the press of my daughters lips and I fell into the blackness, defenselessly. But not before i heard Simon's yell.  
**


	29. Failure, Betrayal,Regret, and choices

Chloe's pov

I shouldn't be so cold. Its actually really warm in this room, but I can move, I cant see, I cant do anything. I wish I knew exactly what Cassey did to me. What she probably did to Simon too. I cant even think about Derek not being okay. I wont survive this without him. I wont want too. Why was she doing this? Yes, I killed her but I'm her mother! I gave birth to her and raised her! Doesn't that count for anything? Apparently not, since she has taken you captive. Kyle was manipulating her, I was sure of it. That would be the only way she would ever kiss him and let him touch her. She hadn't forgotten anything, so she knew what she was doing to Simon. She was breaking his heart. If she didn't care about me anymore she should care about him. She loved him. Love doesn't just disappear, though sometimes I wish it did. I cant tell how much time has passed since I've been here, but I feel stiff and grimy. It was probably more than a day, meaning Kit has already been killed by now. That whole trip was a failure. I wanted so badly to save him, to save everyone. That way no one was alone. I just wanted everyone to be happy. Was that such a bad thing? Sacrificing my daughter in order to get what I wanted was a bad thing. I don't deny that, but I was in pain and I wasn't thinking straight. The most horrible thought is that I would have still chosen to do exactly what I already did. I wouldn't change anything. Derek was my everything, and why should I be punished by losing him? I haven't done anything that I'm not aware of, and trying to fix. I've helped people, saved lives, protected my loved ones, but I still get the short end of the stick? Where's the justice in that? Derek should be my reward, without my daughter as the cost, even if I was willing to pay it.

I'm stuck here in my daughter's hold, defenseless. I failed everything I came here to do. I didn't save anyone. I killed everyone. How did things become so messed up? Where did I mess up? All the small slip ups must have added up. The outcome was astronomical. I've lost everyone. Derek, Simon, and Cassey. Everything I've ever had. And I'm still here. I'm still alive, and fighting. What am I fighting for though? Clearly not Derek, Simon or Cassey. They're already lost. So am I fighting for revenge? Yes, that must be it. I could live a full life, even live to be a hundred years old, and never stop fighting for them, for the loss of them.

A tear leaked out of my froze eyes, despite what my own daughter had done to me.

Derek's pov.

I cant move, and I haven't the slightest idea why. That strange women called me dad. Then she kissed me and I don't remember anything else. I'm so confused. First, Chloe comes out of nowhere and stakes her claim to me. Then, she makes us leave Lyle House and try and save my Dad. We didn't fail that part. I got him out while I told them I was just checking for guards. He's on a plane to Africa. Well he should be, if he had half a mind. Chloe really is something, but I don't know why she loves me. Why should would ever even think of the possibility. No one else ever did. Maybe, she's just special. She's sacrificed so much, mostly for me. She didn't think of the guilt that put on my shoulders. I was the reason she killed her daughter and someone's father. I was indirectly at fault. Chloe thinks she knows everything about me, in truth, she only knows as much as Simon does. I wish I had the real Simon to talk to, not the 30 year old one.

I miss her too. I miss Chloe because I love her. I don't know when that happened, maybe it was when she clung to me for help when releasing those ghost, or maybe how she helped me when I was in pain from changing. I guess it doesn't matter, but I don't want to lose her. I don't want to lose anyone. I don't want to lose the future before I have a chance to live it.

A sigh escapes my immobile lips, and pain fills my heart.

Tori's pov

I'm a traitor. I led Cassey to them and then fled to the airport leaving them to die. I'd suffered enough. Chloe never asked if she could just hit the reset button on all of our lives. She had no right, but neither did I. they just started boarding my plane. I stand up but cant walk towards the gate. Why cant I walk?

I'm not frozen or anything, but I cant walk onto that plane. I drop my ticket on the floor and run towards the exit. I cant leave them there. I don't care if I die, I have to try and help. That's what Chloe would do. And even if she's ruined everything I still admire her strength. I could never survive what she did, and I've already died once. I hit the gas on my car, not wanting to teleport and drain myself. The tires screech as I speed away.

Simon's pov

I know exactly what happening. A kiss from the girl I love made me fall to my knees, but failed to knock my out. She had been so surprised but she kissed me one more time and I was lost. I couldn't fight the toxin in her breath.

"I'm so sorry. I really am." She whispered into my ear, as if that made it better. I was surprised that she had kissed Derek and her mother to capture them. I guess that was her advantage. No one had expected her to do it, so we weren't prepared, not that we even knew she was alive at all. I miss the innocent little fourteen year old that I loved. I wanted Cassey to be human again. She isn't now, no one human could do this without changing their minds, or having some form of doubt.

"She's a monster."

The words slipped from my lips, while I forced my frozen eyes to close.

Cassey's pov

I'm terrified. I didn't want to hurt them, I really didn't, but I didn't have a choice. I wont die, and I'll do anything to survive this. I pass Simon's cell and cant help but peak in.

"She's a monster." I hear him say, and then he closed his eyes. He shouldn't be able to move!!! I pulled the door open and walk over to him. My resolve falters when I look at his peaceful face. He is so beautiful. Hesitantly I take his hand and kiss his forehead.

"Goodbye." I whisper, but he doesn't realize that I'm the one who will be leaving.

Maybe I'll prove that I'm not just a monster. Maybe I'll fix everything, ill try even though I wont win.


	30. Turn It All Back

Chloe's pov

I wish I could go back and fix it all. I want to go back before any of this ever happened, before I asked Kyle to send us back, before Derek died. Looking at everything I've caused I know I would do things differently now. If I couldn't save everyone, I would sacrifice Derek and myself to save my daughter from becoming a monster. I never should have been so selfish. I know that now. If I could just have the chance to fix it. Would that make any difference?

Cassey's pov

I know I can change this. I can convince Kyle to turn it all back. He'll think I'm only concerned for him and myself.

"Kyle! Kyle!" I screamed for him and found him laying lazily on a sofa sleeping. I sat down on his lap, hoping that would shake the irritation of being awoken.

"Kyle!" I hissed and he jumped, looking at me in anger. Then he smiled when he realized I was sitting on him. What a sleaze bag. How had I ever been attracted to him?

"Well, Cassey, I don't think I mind waking up to this." I held back a look of disgust as I leaned down to kiss him.

"Kyle, something horrible has happened. I need you to fix this, please, send us back to my time again. Our time. I want to do this there. Please?" I said, placing kisses all over his face and grinding against him.

"What's in it for me?" H whispered huskily. I repressed a shudder and smiled at him.

"Anything and everything."

"Okay, Babe, just give me an hour then we'll get this done right." I kissed him once more, and jumped off him and ran away.

It was time to talk to mommy.

Chloe's pov

I heard the door open and stared at whoever it was that opened it. Cassey. Just thinking her name sent a sharp pain to my heart.

"Mom? How are you doing?" She whispered. I stared at her, she knew I couldn't speak. She sighed deeply, and leaned forward. I didn't know what she was doing, but I felt a pressure on my lips, I knew what she was doing now. I breathed in greedily, wanting to be able to yell at her.

I jerked into an upright position and started coughing, an after affect of the toxin. She backed away from me and sat on a stool, looking stressed but calm.

"Derek." I gasped out. She nodded, and smiled slightly.

"He's fine, just paralyzed." I sighed in relief. I couldn't stop thinking about him if I wanted to.

"Mom? I understand why you did it, but I don't think I have to tell you that we've both been selfish. But can we fix it?"

I stared at my daughter in shock. When had she matured so much? What had happened?

"I know. And I want to, but it's too late. I don't want to die, but I'll do it to save you and everyone I've hurt."

She nodded slowly.

"I asked Kyle to take us back, to our own time. We don't belong here. I've lost everything. I need you to come back and be strong. I'll be strong with you."

"Cassey, when Derek dies. I'll die. It's always been like this. It has something to do with being his mate. I cant live without him. I just cant. Simon will-"

"You think Simon will come anywhere near me after I've betrayed him? After I left him for Kyle? That's a joke. He hates me."

"No, you hurt him, but he doesn't hate you." I argued, finally realizing what had changed her mind.

"He called me a monster. He might not hate me, but he doesn't love me."

"Cassey-"

"Never mind. Kyle is taking us back in less than an hour. Be ready. I'll go warn Dad. I can bring him to see you if you want." she said hesitantly.

"Yes I want to say goodbye. Until I see him again."

She nodded and swept out of the room. I was terrified. I was about to die and so was Derek. What would Cassey do without me? Simon might not take care of her. I have a feeling he has just reached his limit.

Derek walked in the room and I wordlessly pulled him closer. There wasn't really a need for words. Even this younger Derek understood what to wanted so badly to say.

I pushed him onto the bed and laid across his chest. We sighed contently, and fell asleep in each others arms. I wouldn't have wanted to go out any other way.


	31. Fires and Explosions

A blindingly white light woke me from my slumber. I felt like I was suffocating on the air. The room felt on fire, though that might have been Derek underneath me. The air was so hot I felt the back of my throat burn every time I inhaled.

"Derek! Wake up!" I said, and pulled him to his feet. He tensed suddenly and looked at me strangely.

"Who are you?" he asked, and ripped my arm out of his grasp and back away. What was wrong with him?

"Derek! It's me Chloe!" I said stepping towards him. We needed to get out of here, it was too hot in this room.

He nodded and swept pass me to the door. He tried to pull it open but it was locked. Why didn't he just kick it open? I moved him out of the way and kicked it my self, I shielded my eyes from the wood chips and smoke that rose. I pulled Derek with me through the door and covered my mouth so I wouldn't cough on the smoke as much. The building was on fire.

Cassey's pov

That bastard! HE LIED! He left me here and set the building on fire. Why would he do that? He couldn't have possibly known I was playing him, right? I thought I was playing my part well.

I coughed violently and got down on my hands and knees, to escape the smoke. The fire was everywhere. The explosion had thrown me into the window in Simon's room. I had come to wake him up and warn him, but I never had the chance. I searched the room for his familiar form. It was hard to see through all the gray and black mixed together in the air. I spotted a foot on the opposite side of the room. Crawling very carefully, I made my way over him. I quickly noticed that my ankle might be broken, but I ignored the stinging pain and finally reached Simon. He was awake, but still frozen from my toxin. He had what looked like millions of cuts all over him. The window shattered onto his bed so that would make sense, and he couldn't move to protect himself. I carefully lowered my self above him and pulled his mouth open. I was to chicken to kiss him. I didn't deserve it. I breathed into him, this was just as effective as kissing. At least when I was reversing my toxin. I couldn't do that when I was paralyzing people. He breathed in greedily, his arms twitching as he could move again. As soon as I thought he had enough I scrambled away from him.

I was afraid of him. I was afraid Simon was going to hurt me like I had hurt him. That was ridiculous though, Simon couldn't hurt anyone.

_No one has ever hurt him as bad as you have, Cassey._

That annoying voice in my head was not welcome right now. I didn't want to be afraid right now. I could feel Simon coming towards me. I tensed and suddenly started coughing so much that I fell over. I went to wipe my hair from my face, but felt something smear against me.

My hands were a bloody red. A whimper escaped my lips and tear tripped down my face. Was I dying?!

"Cassey!" I backed away from the voice, terrified in my vulnerable state. I couldn't defend myself like this.

Simon's hands captured me and I kicked and struggled against him. I didn't want him to hurt me.

"Cassey! It's me Simon!" He yelled. Why would that calm me down?!

"I know! Don't hurt me! Let me go, Please!"

All my bravery had vanished, and I was only a fifteen year old girl, something I hadn't been for a long time. Simon always made me feel older, but right now I felt incredibly small. Insignificant. A nothing.

"HURT YOU?! Cassey, what the hell are you talking about? We have to get out of here before we die from inhaling all this smoke!"

"I don't want to leave. I want to die Simon. Let me go, please." I pleaded and started coughing, blood came dripping out of my mouth and I started crying loudly. Why couldn't I be strong now? Why did I have to be so weak when I need to be tough and clever?

"I will never let you die. Get your ass up this second right now!"

I remained still and figured he would save his own skin before mine. I was wrong. Simon didn't move. He stayed right there with me.

"You need to leave!" I said and started pushing him so weakly I don't even think he felt it.

"I wont leave you. If you're going to kill yourself than so am I. Don't think I wont Cassey."

A sharp pain ripped through my chest, piercing my heart. Simon couldn't die! Not because of me!

"Okay! I'll go but I cant stand…"

He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder, before ripping open the door and plunging into the worst of the fire. He was fighting for me. He always fought for me.

"I love you Simon." I said before another gut wrenching cough caused me to lose consciousness.

Tori's pov

I was too late! The whole building was on fire! I could see smoke spilling out of every single opening and feel the red and blue flames jumping about. Could anyone have survived that explosion?

Just as I was about to run into the burning building, I saw Chloe stumble out with an unconscious Derek in her arms. I ran over to her and was stunned when she fell to her knees.

"He's dying. Again. The toxin did something to his head. He didn't know who I was! DEREK!" she screamed and shook him silly, before collapsing on top of him.

This was so unfair. Why should we lose everything because of the Edison Group and these crazy asswholes? We all deserve to be happy, and Chloe cant be happy without Derek and her daughter.

"HELP!" I heard a familiar voice scream. Simon! I ran towards him, leaving Chloe with her dying husband.

He was on the ground holding Cassey's body In his arms. Pain flew across my face. Was she hurt!?

"What? Is she all right?" I demanded sinking down onto the hot pavement.

"No. she's dying. Blood everywhere!" Simon wasn't coherent anymore. He said words in distant whispers and clutched Cassey close to him. Why was everyone dying?

Then suddenly another explosion even bigger than the first reached my ears before I was hurdled numerous feet backwards.

Chloe's pov

Derek was dying again. But I was momentarily distracted when we were thrown backwards again, from a powerful explosion. That was probably the gas tank in the basement. I distantly heard sirens and smelt blood and sweat in the air mixed with smoke.

Then I felt a familiar pull in an unnameable direction. My world drifted into a frightening blackness that i could not escape.


	32. Rewards For The Worthy

Rewards for the worthy

One thing after another seemed to be the trend right now. Either I was dying, injured, or someone I cared about was dying or injured. Or they were already dead.

My husband is dead.

My daughter might be dead.

Who else do I have left? Simon probably wont want anything to do with me, and I couldn't blame him. Tori was reliable and didn't even want my company. So where did all that leave me?

Alone. I lost the most truest of loves and the most beautiful daughter In the world. I had known the price when I asked Cassey to turn it all back. I had to give Derek up, to keep everyone else.

I had woken up in a hospital and realized that I was back in my time. Cassey was still in critical condition and they had barely stabilized her. I wasn't shocked. I'd been so selfish, I deserved to lose her too.

I was home now, sitting alone. My tears had already been used up.

Two weeks. That's how long it took before Cassey regained consciousness. She had been upset about Derek but resigned as if she had already excepted this. I hadn't excepted it. I couldn't believe he was really gone. But every morning I woke up alone with out his warmth I burst into tears. Cassey went back to school with me even asking her too. One morning she was up a seven and I asked her what she was doing. She said as plain as day, "Going to school. Later." and she ran out the door.

It was that day that something happened. The door bell rang. Cassey said Simon was visiting his fathers grave and was going to be back in another week. I felt bad about his absence, but couldn't bring my self to talk about it.

I walked to the door slowly and pulled it open.

I stared and stared waiting for the punch line, because there was no possible way the Derek was standing in front of me. He was about 25 years old, but after all we had been through I would expect his age to be off.

"Chloe? I don't understand what happened. I woke up in…in a cemetery! What's going on?!" He said walking into the house just like he had the last time I saw him alive. He couldn't remember? Was this some kind of joke?

"You don't remember?" I asked stepping towards him slowly. He shook his head and I touched the side of his face to assure myself he was really here. He sighed into my touch and I through my arms around him in absolute joy. I didn't care if he was only going to be here for seconds, minutes, hours, days, or months, or even forever. I was happy to have him in my arms.

"You…went on a vacation. You said you needed some time off after everything that happened between Cassey and Simon. Remember?" I lied. I couldn't bring myself to tell him he had died. I couldn't even utter the word death when relating it to him. It was selfish of me, but my whole life has been mostly that way. By some miracle Derek was alive was alive and in my arms, I wasn't going to mess that up by scaring him away.

"Yea, sorta. It's fuzzy. I had to have gotten really drunk to forget it…. I'm sorry I left." He said sincerely. I smiled and kissed him softly, showing him that all was forgiven. He reacted the way he always did, but he felt more innocent. As if he didn't remember this part of me as well.

" Are you okay? Your kiss seems different." I said and when fear and anger sprinted across his face I knew this wasn't Derek. Suddenly the Derek man shifted, his body morphed and he was Kyle. The same Kyle that had tricked me into doing any of this in the first place.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" I screamed ripping my hands off him in disgust.

"I was thinking of watching your face when you realized you were kissing the man that kill your husband."

I froze for three very long seconds. I had always had an odd feeling that a car crash couldn't possibly kill my Derek.

"What. Did. You. Say?" I snarled. I was a werewolf and he seemed to have forgotten that minor detail.

"I killed Derek. I drove a car into his and BAM! Instant dog food." He chuckled evilly and I launched my self at him in fury. How dare he kill him.

"WHY!?" I screamed into his face and he smirked.

"Who rapped you 16 years ago. Who really did?" He asked. I felt a frown appear on my face. No one knew this. No one. Why would Davidoff tell his own son?

"You're lovely dead father did. Happy? Do you know what it took to keep that look of terror off my face when you kissed your own half sister in front of me?"

He laughed out loud and threw me off him.

"Well then your gonna love this. I fucked her too."

He burst into a fit of laughter and I stood there shocked beyond belief. Why would Cassey do such a thing!? I'd gone through so much to stop anyone form ever finding out who her father was, even wrote a fake letter to Derek.

"You son of a bitch! Get out of my house right now!" I screamed and he actually listened. I sank down to the floor and cried.

Cassey's pov

Pregnant? No freaking way. It's not possible. Absolutely not. But it was. Plain as day in the voice mail the doctor left me. It had to be Simon's. Kyle was dead as far as I knew and I would go insane if I as carrying his spawn of evil inside me.

I know they say you aren't supposed to drink when 'with child', but I cant make myself care just yet. I go to my favorite bar down the street from our house.

Simon is at the bar down a beer in one gulp. That fucking lair! He said he was going to be back next week!

"Simon Bea! What the hell is wrong with you?!" I screamed at him and he jumped spilling beer all over him. I was so nervous. I couldn't even bring myself to think the words. I couldn't tell him I was pregnant and the child might not be his.

"Cassey? How ya doin?" he asked and wiped the beer off his chin. I stared at hi. Simon was drunk. Like out of his mind drunk. This should be interesting.

"You completely forgot about your doctor's appointment." I said in an irritated voice. I could at least take advantage of the situation. He wouldn't remember any of it anyway.

"Oh, right. Lets go!" he said and stumbled off his stool. I laughed and pulled him to the door. The hospital wasn't a long walk from here, thank god. It wasn't difficult to haul Simon into the hospital lobby, but it was hard to get the doctor to test him while ' under the influence' as they so nicely put it.

I won the argument by bursting into fake tear , that may have not been that fake, and begging.

" We'll call with the results in a few days." He said and I nodded, wiping the tears away.

A victorious smile spread across my face as I dragged Simon to my house.

I've been keeping myself distant from him, that's why he left. I couldn't bring myself to even kiss him without feeling guilty. I tried o explain to him why I felt that way, but he just thought I didn't want him anymore. As if that could ever happen in any time period.

"Mom!?" I shouted when I pushed the door open. I saw her sitting on the floor crying. She didn't seem to have heard me. I didn't see any blood and figured she could use a good crying fest. She wasn't hurting in anyway I could fix.

"Simon let's get you to sleep." I said and he smiled sweetly. He was acting like a twelve year old.

"You're so pretty. So soft." he said and I blushed before putting him down on the bed in the guest room.

"Thank you." I whispered and he pulled me on top of him.

"Cassey did you really think you could get away with this? I know how to hold my alcohol."

I pulled away violently and glared at him. He was completely somber. The evil deceiving bastard.

"Why did you bring me to the hospital?" he demanded. I struggled in his hold, but tightened his hold.

"Simon! Please let go of me!" I pleaded, but he laughed and I had to admit he sounded a bit deranged.

"I've tried for so long to let you go. Since the day I met you. It's a lost cause." he said and kissed me. I let him, because I didn't want him to question me anymore.

"Are you pregnant?" He asked me against my lips. I bit down on his lip and he yelped, giving me my escape.

"Yes. I am." I hissed and he frowned.

"If you wanted me to let go why didn't you just…" he trailed off and I sighed deeply.

"I cant bring myself to do that anymore. I just cant."

He pulled me to my feet and hugged me tightly.

"Cassey, I don't know what's going on, but if you had to bring me to the hospital to figure out whose it is then that must mean there's another candidate. Am I right?" Simon asked fearfully.

"Yes. I'm sorry, but I was so lost….stuck in that place with only Kyle. I had to find a way out. He was my way out." I whispered and he tensed.

"Kyle Davidoff?" He demanded sharply.

"Yes. Why?" I asked in confusion. Sure Kyle was a monster, but hardly a problem now that he was dead.

"Cassey, tell me if it's not mine please. As soon as you find out. Right now I'm going to go talk to you're mother." He said and left me sitting there.

Chloe's pov

"Chloe? Honey are you alright?" I heard Simon's voice and looked up quickly.

"Kyle was here." I said in a small voice incase Cassey was near. I didn't want to scare her.

"What!?" Simon demanded.

"He was here and he pretended to be Derek. He shape shifted or something. I fell for it until he tried to kiss me. Derek didn't kiss with his tongue." I said with a shudder. He was disgusting.

"Okay, gross. But what did he want?"

I hesitated. Should I tell him everything? Simon's always been my brother even if we didn't start out that way. I could always rely on him right? Of course I could. Simon would understand.

" Marcel Davidoff is Cassey's real father. I lied because I was horrified. He was rapist and I wasn't string enough to fight him off." I said in a rush.

"Oh my fucking god."

I stared at Simon in awe, because he hardly ever cussed.

"Does Cassey know?" He demanded. I shook my head and sighed in relief. Simon wasn't walking away, yet.

" Kyle would be her brother." he whispered and I flinched.

"Yes, and he slept with her. He knew the whole time too."

" That's disgusting. Let's not tell Cassey for a few days okay. So she can calm down."

"Calm down about what exactly?" a deep voice questioned. I spun around, still sitting on my knees.

"Oh god." I whispered. This wasn't Kyle in disguise. This was the real Derek. I could feel it, because the pain of longing disappeared when I looked at him.

"Derek? But you're dead!" Simon blurted.

"Not anymore. Now tell me what year it is and what the hell is going on." Derek demanded and I stood up and saw his eyes roll over my body. He smiled and jerked me to him, before kissing me just like I remembered.


	33. Waiting

Home At Last

"How are you here?!" I asked against his massive chest. He chuckled and it vibrated throughout his body.

"I don't know. I'm just happy that I am. I want to know what's going on Chloe." he said in a demanding voice.

"You should ask Cassey." Simon interjected and I shot him a questioning look.

"Simon? What's going -oh god."

I turned when I heard Cassey's voice behind us. She was staring at Derek with relief and guilt.

"Daddy?" she asked in a small, disbelieving voice.

"Yep. Come here." he said and held his arms open. I moved out of the way so she could hug him.

"I'm so sorry." she said and started crying on his shoulder. I watched in disbelief, I couldn't the last time I saw her cry like this.

"It's all right. It doesn't matter anymore. Tell me what's happening." Derek said and sat her down on the sofa.

"I'm pregnant." she whispered and I looked at Simon furiously.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Derek said with a shocked expression.

"I don't know whose it is yet. I'll know in a few days. I'm sorry." she said and started sobbing into her hands again.

"Okay. The Edison group?" He asked.

"Gone. Most of them were blown up. They wont be a problem." I said hastily. I was still reeling from the news of becoming a grandmother.

"Cassey? No matter whose it is, were all going to be here for you." Simon said and I could here the sadness in his voice. He wanted the child to be his.

"Okay. Thank you. I'm just so confused and I cant remember…." she trailed off and I looked back to Derek. He was staring at me. I never understood why he was staring at me that way, as if he had just one an outrageous prize. If anyone had, it was me.

"I'm tired." I said aloud and gave Derek a knowing look. He grinned and followed me into the bedroom.

Cassey's pov

"I'm getting out of this house." I said and headed towards the door quickly.

"I'm right behind you." Simon said and I smiled to myself. Neither one of us wanted to e anywhere near my parents right now. I was more than overjoyed that my father was alive. Even if he wasn't my real father.

"Let's go to the park." Simon said and took my hand. I loved how warm his hand was in mine.

"I want to ask you something. I know that your still only 16 and not even that old yet. I just want you to know that I care about you a lot and -"

I cut him off by putting my hand over his mouth. He was rambling, and it scared me. Simon was never nervous.

"Simon just spit it out." I said and pulled my hand away. He didn't say anything, but put his hand in his pocket.

He got down on one knee and looked up at me. I felt the world spin. There was no way he was actually doing what I thought he was.

"Cassey? I've been in love with you since I first met you. Will you marry me?" He asked in a steady voice.

"Oh my god!" I screamed and stumbled forward into his arms.

"Yes, of course!!!" I was sure I sounded like a stupid school girl, but I was so happy. My heart was racing and I could barely breathe.

"Thank you!" I whispered and his ear and he laughed.

"I'll take care of you. Both of you, no matter what."

There was suddenly a breakout of clapping and I saw that his proposal hadn't gone unnoticed by the other people in the park.

"When?" I asked. I was barely 16!

"After you're out of school. But I couldn't wait any longer." he explained and I laughed as he spun me around in a circle. I wouldn't have wanted to wait either.


	34. Perfect

Cassey's pov

I was happy. For the first time I was happy with my whole life. That is until I received a phone call from my doctor.

"_Is this Cassey Souza?" the doctor asked nervously. I nodded, then realized that he was on the phone and couldn't see me. I cleared my throat and clutched the phone tighter._

"_Yes, this is her." _

"_The results for the DNA test have come in. Simon Bea is not the father of your child. I am sorry." The doctor said at the end, when a horrified sob burst threw my lips._

"_Thank you , Doctor." I said and snapped the phone shut. I couldn't hold the device any longer. I was carrying Kyle Davidoff's spawn. This wasn't right!_

"Cassey!" a voice shouted and I shook my head to clear it. I was so out of it this past week.

" It's alright. I just was making sure that you weren't going catatonic on me." Simon said with a sarcastic smirk. I glared at him, but it was half hearted. I still hadn't told him. I knew I should, but I was afraid he would be so disappointed.

"Simon? Why haven't you asked?" I questioned and he smiled tensely.

"I figured if you didn't tell me then it wasn't mine. I'm right aren't I?" He whispered softly.

"I am so sorry." I said and turned away from him. I couldn't stand to look at him when I knew what I had done to him.

"Cassey, I'm not mad. Just sad. I forgave you. We both made mistakes, we always knew this wasn't going to be easy. We've known that from the start. We'll be fine." Simon said, trying to calm me. He was so good at that.

"Promise?" I asked with tears in my eyes. He laughed and kissed the tear that had slipped from my eye away. I smiled and climbed into his lap. He was always taking care of me, and I loved it. He placed kisses down my neck and chuckled when I shivered.

"Tease." I muttered and turned around to kiss him more easily. I was reassured and was prepared for whatever came next.

Chloe's pov

Finally. I finally had everything I wanted. Derek, and Cassey. A husband and a daughter. I wish things could have been simple, but maybe if they had been I wouldn't appreciate them the way I do now.

I looked over at Derek's sleeping face. He was so beautifully alive. I never want to let go him, but he had work and so did I. I would hardly count working in a library work, but it required getting up early and staying the dark place for 5 hours everyday. I'd been on leave for the 'family death', but after that had been worked out I was returning. Cassey and I had had a long conversation last night. She told me the baby wasn't Simon's. I held her while she cried and then saw the beautiful diamond ring on her finger.

She laughed when I pointed it out. Cassey said Simon asked her to marry him, but before I could get mad, she said that they weren't actually marrying until after she as out of school.

I smiled at the memory and pushed Derek's arm off me. He growled and pulled me back onto the bed.

"Where do you think you are going?" he demanded. I laughed and turned to face him.

"Work. The place you should be at." I said in a disapproving voice.

He kissed me instead of making an excuse for not wanting to work. I giggled and pushed him completely off the bed and laughed at his shocked expression. I stood up and headed towards our shared bathroom. I pulled off my shirt and pants while I started the shower. I heard Derek before I saw him. He must have forgotten that I was still a werewolf. I felt the need to stay this way. I wanted to be able to protect him and Cassey. Even though the Edison group was barely existent anymore, I still felt alert and ready for anything.

Derek wrapped his hands around my waist and dragged them up the sides of my body. I sighed contently and tried to resist him. That was a lost cause. He pulled off the few pieces of clothing I had left and pressed my naked body against his fully clothed form. I stared at him lovingly.

"Why is it that you're still dressed?" I asked and ripped his shirt off. I actually, literally, ripped it too. He jumped in surprise, but grinned easily.

The rest of his discarded clothes went into the laundry basket and I stepped into the shower. He laughed as I accidentally got shampoo in my eyes. He climbed in after me and helped me rinse it out carefully.

"Thank you." I whispered and laid my head on his massive chest. He held onto me and whispered in my ear.

"I love you."

Tori's pov

Here I was back at the airport. Chloe had helped me find the tickets, but had lied to everyone about it. I told her I didn't want to stick around anymore. She was upset, but I think she understood. I didn't want to stick around and watch Simon be in love with someone else. It hurts too much, so I told Chloe that I would visit after I was doing better. I was really going to miss her.

"Well, who is this?" I turned when I heard a deep voice talking from behind me. He was a stranger, and a very gorgeous one too.

"Tori. And you are?" I asked, trying to come off as politely interested. I don't think he was fooled.

"Jack Wells. And it's very nice to meet you Tori." he said suggestively. Maybe there was another was to make this hurt disappear. Jack could certainly help.

"The same to you. Where are you headed?" I asked and he smiled openly.

"California."

I grinned widely and stepped closer to him so we were barely a foot apart.

"Perfect."

Kyle's pov

Maybe this wont work. I think it might be a lot of fun, but I'm sure Tori wont. They never put together that If I could shift into Derek than I could be anyone. And right now I was Jack Wells, a total player and currently using Tori. California was a little hot for my taste, but Tori was perfectly inviting. I couldn't pass it up. She of course has no idea that I'm the man who caused a whole lot of her problems. I felt some remorse for Cassey, after hearing her sob story. She was pregnant with my kid. A great screw up for me, but I couldn't bring myself to care that much.

I boarded the plane with her, and had the luck of being seated across from her.

"This will be a long flight." I said casually. She smiled and nodded.

"But it's worth it to get out of this place."

"I couldn't agree more." i said and kept up a conversation with her.

Sunny L.A. here i come.

* * *

A/N: i think i will put an epilogue in and then the story is finished. i could probably make a sequel, but i dont think the story is good enough for that. a big thanks for those of you who are still reading.


	35. As It Appears part 1

As it appears…..

"Momma? Ice cream?" I looked down at my 5 year old daughter and then back up at Simon who was standing beside me.

"What do ya think? Should I?" I asked him in a whisper, while she hopped up and down in anticipation. Simon smiled and nodded.

"She was good at the park earlier." He said and reached to pick up the smiling, victorious little girl.

"Weren't you good, Kylie?" Simon said, and kissed her forehead. I watched Kylie giggled and reach for the chocolate cone Simon bought.

I jumped when my phone vibrated. Tori!? I stared at the caller id in mystification. Hadn't she moved away so she wouldn't have to deal with us?

"Hello?"

"Cassey? How have you been, my darling sister?" a deep, familiar voice asked. I felt the phone slip from my fingers and clatter onto the floor. Kyle.

"Cassey? What's wrong?" Simon asked reaching for my arms. I could barely hear him above the ringing in my ears. I reached down for the phone and hear loud laughter.

"What do you want?" I snapped.

"Calm down. I'm a changed man. Actually, Tori and I have gotten married. Can you believe it?" He gushed sounding truthful, but I didn't believe a word of it.

"Tori?" I gasped, remembering he had called from her number.

"Yeah, she's right here. But umm, she doesn't know I'm me. She thinks I'm a man named Jack Wells. I really have changed. Don't tell her please." He pleaded, and I looked over at Simon who was holding a squirming Kylie.

"What do you want?" I repeated. I heard a pause and then a horn.

"I want to see her. Kylie." He said slowly.

"How?-" I started but he cut me off.

"I checked up on you okay? Just let me meet her? Five minutes?" He pleaded and I hesitated. Mom and dad could be there to help. There wasn't any chance of danger was there?

"I'll think about it. I want to talk to Tori." I said finally.

" Hey chickadee, what's up?" She asked sounding just as I remembered. Five years didn't really seem like that long.

"You married a scum bag?" I asked, wondering how the conversation could have occurred without her realizing he had a secret.

"Yep, he thinks I don't realize who he really is. I'm afraid that he thinks I'll leave him. He has a temper."

She was rambling. She sounded nervous and anxious. Why was I so paranoid? Kyle was, unfortunately, the father of my child. It had been so easy to forget about him until now.

"Anyway, umm, was there anything else you needed?" Tori said, disrupting my thoughts. I instantly picked up on the emphasis that she added to her words.

"Tori, if you need help, say ' of course we'll talk soon'." I felt silly for asking, but also relieved. She paused.

"Of course we'll talk soon." She said happily. I sighed deeply.

"I'm sorry. I thought he was dead until a year ago when my mother finally told me. Are you in the U.S? Say, ' Maybe soon too.' if you are." I held my breath, hoping silently that she was.

I waited 7 seconds before realizing she wasn't answering.

"Shit, your arent? North or south. Yes for north and south for no." I said, grasping at straws.

"No, listen, Cassey. I know you want to see us both, but I really have to go." She said quickly.

"South America? Okay, I get it. Tell 'Jack' that'll I'll file a restraining order if his ass comes into this country. I'll know if he does too." I warned and she actually laughed.

"I'll tell him. Goodbye Cassey." I sighed and clasped Simon's hand as the line clicked.

TORI'S POV

I snapped the phone shut and handed it to Kyle. He smirked at me, and raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"She fell for it. Gullible bitch." I said and crossed my legs. He laughed and ran his hand down my leg and I eyes his hand as it climbed higher.

"Is this really the time?" I said nodding towards the completely filled airport. He laughs at me and kisses my neck.

"I guess not. We'll be in the hotel in a few hours anyway." He says and intertwines his fingers with mine. I smile at him, glad for his confidence and reassurance. But also, glad he trust me completely. He has no idea what I could do with that trust.

Chloe' pov

"Derek, go get Cassandra. It's your turn." I said and kicked his back. He grunted and pulled himself out of bed. I laughed at got up with him while he glowered at me.

"It's 3:30 in the fucking morning. What's wrong with you!?" He asked and I raised an eyebrow at his swear word. He doesn't usually use those words. He frowned, as if realizing what he had said. I grabbed his hand before he opened Cassandra's door.

"You feeling okay?" I asked and kissed his cheek. Derek blinked and ignored what I said, as he entered our little girls room. Cassey came to visit a lot with Kylie, but Cassandra was only four. Our happy surprised not long after the madness came to an end. Derek absolutely adored her and it wasn't hard to see why. I only regretted him ever realizing Cassey wasn't his. Their relationship was more forced than I remembered. That made me sad and I asked Derek why that was.

"She cant look at me as her father anymore." was all he had said.

I stared at him while he stroked Cassandra's back. He didn't love her more than Cassey right? I walked over and sat down in front of him on her toddler bed.

"Mommy?" She asked, reaching for my hand. I smiled as her little fingers held mine. Her blond curls cascaded down her back and she had green eyes to match her father's. Derek placed a hand in my hair and I smiled widely. Maybe he was done being a grouch. He started to massage my shoulders and Cassandra climbed into my lap.

"Are you ready for some cereal?" I asked leaning into Derek's hands. It was really early, but if she was hungry I didn't really care.

"Yea!!!" She said and I laughed as she scrambled out of the room towards the kitchen. I stood to follow and felt Derek pull me roughly against him.

"Simon is coming over. You should get ready." I frowned at his cold demeanor. What was wrong with him?

"Cassey?" I asked hesitantly, and noticed when his eyes narrowed.

"Isn't she always where Simon is?" He said bitterly.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I demanded, but heard a crash echo from the kitchen. He glared at me and let me go as if I burned him.

"Why don't you go out and come back when your aren't being a complete asshole." I snapped and ran out after Cassandra. I didn't see Derek leave but I heard the front door slam shut ten minutes after I yelled at him. I didn't feel angry with him, just sad. I never got angry that much anymore. The fact that Derek was gone and upset just made me miss even more than if he was angry with me. I hadn't done anything, he was probably mad at his brother and daughter. They were getting married in three months finally and I couldn't be happier. Derek felt torn. I could understand why but wasn't their happiness more important than any law? They weren't really related, and I'd lost count how many times we'd had this conversation. It was ridiculous.

I looked over at Cassandra, who was playing in her empty bowl, and thought that I would do anything for her. I wanted to know what was wrong with him and why he couldn't just tell me when something was wrong.

A/N: this is going to be a two part epilogue if your wondering why its not really ending yet….


	36. 36 as it appears

As it appears part 2

"Mom? We need to talk. Like right now!" I couldn't help but smile at my daughters barely adult voice.

She bounced into the room, full of energy. Simon was holding Kylie tightly in his arms.

"Where's dad?" she questioned. I flinched and didn't answer.

"You've got to be kidding me. AGAIN? God what is wrong with him? You know what? We'll rant later. Kyle called. On Tori's phone."

I just stared at her for a long time. Would it never end? Would these crazy people ever just leave us alone? Now my own daughter had to worry about her family just like I had.

" Tori?" I said softly.

"She married him, but she wants out. I could tell. I think she was playing him. He called saying he wanted to see Kylie. He was going on about how he was a changed man. I'm pretty sure he is in South America."

"Okay, tomorrow we'll deal with this, I need to find You're father." I said and slammed down the glass I was holding. It shattered and cut my bare feet.

"Damn it." I muttered and grabbed Cassandra before she could move.

"Come on sweetie, were going to find Daddy." I said and she sighed.

"Daddy made you cry." she said and Simon coughed a little.

"I'll find him, Chloe. Faster that you!" He said and then handed Kylie to Cassey. Simon winked to me before leaving. A feeling of unease spread through me as I thought about Derek and Simon being alone together.

"I wish I could hit them both on top of the head. Ridiculous for them to fight this long. Over nothing!" Cassey said and I just walked out of the room to let Cassandra play with her toys. Cassey followed and we left the kids there while we talked.

"Mom, I think you should-"

"No." I cut her off, knowing exactly what she was going to say.

"But really think about it. He isn't there for you the way he used to be. Maybe you're better off with us and Cassandra. Maybe Dad needs to be a Wolf not a husband. He has always restrained himself, maybe he cant do it anymore. He shouldn't have too."

"Cassey!" I said harshly, even though her words made sense.

"Don't , Cassey, me. You know that you need to let him go. Please. He might come back this time, but one time he wont. I love him to, but just let him go. I cant stand seeing you this way. He pulling you apart."

Tears were coming down my face naturally. Cassey never softened her face, or offered comfort.

"I know. I just don't know how to let him go." I said and collapsed into sobs while Cassey stood and watched me fall apart completely.

Derek's pov

I don't understand why I cant be happy. Chloe should be enough, but I want more. I want to leave. Get away from this, but every time I try, she pulls me back. And so does my little girl.

"Derek!"

Shit, that would be Simon, and from the tone of his voice he has seen Chloe. I really am an ass.

"You need to see something. I sat back and watched long enough. I think you've forgotten a lot of things." Simon said and I stared at my brother for a long time. He was aging but not so much that made him old. His unusual blond hair stood out with his Korean roots, but he was so familiar.

"I haven't forgotten anything, Simon." I muttered darkly, not liking where this was going.

"I'll use force Derek if I have too. Come on." Before I could react Simon had grabbed me and we disappeared.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I demanded, slightly uncomfortable.

"Showing you why you don't deserve her." He said, and his voice was strangely cold.

"Look." he commanded. I looked around but saw nothing. Simon's hand touched the sides of my face, and I restrained the reflex to smack them away.

"Relax. And think about the first time you met her." He said.

I was confused and wanted to refuse him, but this was Simon and he knew what was good for me.

I could see it. Then first time I saw her, and remembered Simon had introduced us as brothers, much to her confusion. I smiled remembering how nervous she was around me. The images flickered to the first time I went through a half change. She had been there, not in the least afraid. She helped me when anyone else would have run away screaming. I could see just how amazing she was. How amazing she still was.

"Stop!" I said and Simon pulled away. I coughed and shook my head to try and forget but her face wouldn't leave.

"I just hope you aren't to late." Simon whispered and I felt my heart constrict at the thought of her leaving.

"I almost lost Cassey because of you. It would be different if we were really blood related. But were not, so it shouldn't matter. I helped you, Derek, now help yourself."

"I will." I said and stood up.

"But first, we have someone to take care of. Tori and Kyle. I think Tori wants out and we'll help her if we can, but we are going to kill that sick son of a bitch. Do you understand. He's not coming anywhere near them. Then after than you go clean up the shit you left everywhere."

"Laying on thick don't you think?" I smirked, not phased by his bossy attitude.

"Definitely. And your going to walk Cassey down that isle. And you'll be my best man. A traditional wedding." Simon smirked and grabbed my arm, hopefully to end Kyle's life so Cassey and Chloe could be safe, finally. Maybe then everyone would stop trying to mess with our lives.

Just maybe.

Tori's pov

I'm a little lost. I love Kyle, but its obvious why that's not gonna work. He's one insane bastard. All well, maybe he'll live. No, he wont. Not if Simon gets his hands on him. That would be deadly.

"Tori? They're here remember to-"

"I know, honey. Lets go, this will be fun." I said, but the words turned to ash in my mouth, they were meaningless. We walked out of the airport and into an alley way beside it. No one could see us at this time of night.

"Awesome." he said and held my hand as we neared where Simon and Derek were standing. An alley way. How cliché.

"Nice airport, don't you think guys." I said conversationally. Simon wasn't up for conversation.

Kyle went down and I felt tears stream own my face as I realized they were definitely going to kill him. I couldn't stand it! Derek was about to tear his throat out, but I couldn't let him do it. I clutched the knife I had hidden in my sleeve. It was for emergencies. I think this qualifies.

"STOP!" I screamed and they all froze. I pushed Derek out of the way.

"Kyle?" I asked and he smiled.

"Babe. How did ya get rid of them? Always knew you'd save me. I love you so much. Do you love me?" he asked, talking in a trance form his multiple wounds.

"Yes, I do. I'm sorry." I sobbed and drove the knife into his heart. I screamed with him. Insane or not, I loved him and he had taken care of me for a long time.

I pulled the knife out and had a distant thought of putting it in my own heart, but not after I had tried so hard to be free.

"Take me home?" I whispered to the stunned men standing around like morons.

"Yea, come on." Simon said and took both mine and Derek's arm.

Chloe's pov

I was going to do it. But when Derek, Simon, and Tori walked in covered in cuts and blood, I remained quite as I tended to my husbands wounds.

"Chloe?" he whispered softly.

"Yes?" I asked. He smiled and looked at me intensely.

"I'm sorry for being an ass."

I felt a weight lift away as I realized he wanted to stay.

"I forgive you." I said and he kissed me firmly in front of our disjointed but somehow whole family.


End file.
